


Eternal Flames

by EmpressKira



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate OP Universe, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fantasy, Fem!Ace, Fem!Marco, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, One Piece Universe, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Supernatural - Freeform, darker themes, prompt in summary, prompts, ranges each one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 29,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: All of my MarcoAce prompts go here! (On fanfic this is called 'Playing with Fire' but here I am posting MA solely and so forth)





	1. Size Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a tone to start off as I am getting them all posted. Anyone who doesn't follow me on tumblr of fanfic, be ready for a bunch to start off XD
> 
> To start  
> Prompt: Size Kink AU

We had been dating for a while and we have sex on most occasions, especially with Ace's high sex drive. To me, I was expecting that since he is in his early twenties and it didn't bother me since he knows how to rile me up as well. One of the biggest things I noticed when we first got together is that he would stand right in front of me, as if checking my height. I figured he was just into taller people, noticing a few of his exes being taller in height, and I know that one of my brothers liked the height difference so they can rest their head on the other's chest.

A low growl was in my throat as I pressed Ace to the wall, hearing him chuckle as he grabbed at my pants with those dark eyes viewing me seductively. "Marco, we are at the perfect height for you to fuck me against the wall." The words left him as he rocked against me, causing a low groan to leave me at feeling his erection rub against my groin. My lips moved to nip at his neck and he moaned lewdly, causing a spike through me as I gripped to hips aggressively.

"You have asked for it, yoi." The growl left me as he more than willingly let me spin him aggressively and press him up against the wall. A light laugh of excitement left him as I bit at the back of his neck more and pulled him close to press myself against him, grinding.

Alright, so Ace definitely has this size kink and I very much might enjoy it as well.


	2. Please, don't leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort dialog prompts (Send me a number with a ship and any other details you want) The one picked is number 10: "Please, don't leave me alone"

" _Please, don't leave me alone."_ The voice echoed and blue eyes were trying to keep eyes on his book, showing to be stoic but on the inside was completely shaken up. There was no way possible on what he could be seeing at this moment and it  _couldn't_  be real.  _"Marco, please… it's cold…"_

A rigid sigh came out as a hand moved glasses to rest on his desk with his book and the hand was to his face to rub eyes. He had to of been tired, he couldn't let himself be plagued after what happened. After the fact that they just lost Thatch and that Ace ran off after the traitor not too long ago.

No, he was just hallucinating.

Standing up from his chair, ignoring the transparent figure lingering through his wall with just the upper half, he made his way to his bed. The cold lingering along him as they were close to a winter island and he started to sit on his bed, trying  _really_ hard to ignore that lingering body. It wouldn't make sense on why he was seeing  _Ace_ , if anything on seeing a type of spirit like that would be of Thatch. Probably to prank him, but it made his gut twist that the second commander was there with whimpers.

" _It's dark… and cold… Marco…"_  The words were wrenching him as he let out a frustrated breath and quickly looked to the transparent being.

"What am  _I_  supposed to do?!"

" _Don't leave me alone…"_  The whisper was there as a dark shadow seemed to surround his body and fear showed.  _"W-wait, no!"_  Ace cried out and blue eyes widened in slight fear on the darkness engulfing him and those dark eyes showed to be stinging with tears.  _"M-Marco! Please! I don't want to die!"_

"Where are you…?" The question was strained from Marco as it felt all too real and then the dark reached around like a large hand to fully grip to Ace's face before he could speak. Hands were out stretched before he was fully pulled back into the dark abyss that soon dissipated. Confusion showed on Marco as he wasn't understanding on what just happened and merely shook it off as him _definitely_  hallucinating on not getting enough sleep.

Then the next day the newspaper showed of Ace and his set execution date.


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind Date AU

"Izo, can I strangle you yet?" I asked angrily and heard a huff through the phone as I sat at a table in a casual restaurant. I was supposed to be meeting him here, but realized as it was getting closer to the meeting time that he wasn't going to show.

I was set up on another blind date.

" _Just give this guy a chance!"_ The words made me groan as I had a hand to my head and cursed him a bit lowly so no one would look at me weird.

"I have told you multiple times not to set me up, yoi. You are making me really hate people even more than before." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone whilst trying to ignore I was in this place.

" _Don't you dare bail, Marco Phoenix. This guy has had enough ghost on him, don't be added to that list."_ A bit of surprise was in me on hearing that and soon sighed heavily.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

" _Good, or I would personally smack the crap out of you. Have fun!"_ A noise left me in complaint before hanging up the phone and took a sip from my glass.

"Ah, sorry I am late!" The voice was raised a bit as I looked up and I almost choked on my water at the sight. Freckled cheeks as dark eyes peered to me in slight anxiety of running a few minutes behind. Dark hair was being fixed by a hand and he wore a polo and some jeans. Those eyes flickered me in slight reflect, probably wondering if he under-dressed and I actually worried that I was  _overdressed_  for this. "I'm Ace, please tell me you are the one Izo threw me at last minute?"

"Yeah…" I started to salvage myself whilst waving a hand to the chair across from me. "I'm Marco, Izo's brother."

"Oh, are you the brother who works at the corporate building?" The question was there as he began sitting and I nodded with a smile forming on my face. "I'm one of Thatch's friends, from the gym." That grin beamed on him as I recognized more on when Thatch talked of him and I could only think about how he caused a stir in me.

_Okay, you may have done something good this time, Izo._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Izo did  _really_  good this time.

Ace and I hit it off really well and we had broken past the awkward atmosphere. If anything that Thatch has told me was questionable about the dark haired male, I knew the truth in person. Ace does eat quite a bit for his high metabolism and I figured out he hated the attire of business-like, but boldly mentioned he wouldn't mind seeing me like that more often. It was kind of how it set it off for us both to flirt back and forth, almost no shame there. We kept it mainly PG, but he did mention how I should join him some time for the gym or maybe a yoga class.

When I asked about the whole yoga thing, he was a little embarrassed, but mentioned his brother got him into it. Ace explained that it was good to do yoga because he stretched more and became flexible, which eyebrows moved on that. I had snorted in amusement that he would apply in certain ways, but never went farther as he would laugh and continue on. We talked of our families a lot and by the time we finished a shared desert—me only having a few bites and Ace didn't mind letting me have some—it was time for us to part for the night.

We both left after I paid, not minding at all and settling the argument with him getting it  _next_  time. It was an automatic response, a first for me on these dates, and we found ourselves outside. Ace had stopped with me as we stood to the side and he gave me a grin.

"My bike's over there," he comments as I followed the pointing finger and was impressed that he rides.

"I am parked over there," the words left me with my own pointing as that awkward stiflingly air returned. "So, next time you pick where." I braved the words and he gave a shocked look before that face began to beam in joy.

"Right!" He agreed quickly before patting down his pants, "let's exchange numbers so I can call you about it!" I started to pull out my phone as he began typing away on making a new contact and I found myself smiling. We exchanged numbers and put phones away as he began taking a few steps back to begin leaving. "I will talk to you sometime soon, Marco." That had me keep a silly smile on me, knowing that is what my brothers would call it, and started to turn for my car.

"Call me anytime for anything, yoi."


	4. My Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can take it, just a little more… There we go, there's my good boy/girl/person."

"You can take it, just a little more…" Shivers went through my body as I let my back be supported against the pillow pile and gave a soft whine with my head tilting back a bit. "There we go, there's my good boy." Lips pressed kisses along my jaw as his hands rested on either side of me on the bed and I let out a breath as it had been a couple weeks since I saw him.

"M-Marco…" A heavy pant left me as he rests fully settled within and I moaned in a whimper as he rocked a little.

"Is something the matter, little one?" Eyes were half lidded like usual, but those blue eyes danced in lust as I had rolled my head to be facing him more. "Do you need something, yoi?" My hands moved from the bed to dance finger tips along his chest and up over his collarbone, darting to go to the back of his neck.

"I thought– _nmmhhh_ ~!" A small moan was leaving me as he shifts hips to slowly pull back and I let my lips open with a low whine. "Th-that you wanted– _A-AAH_!" A startled cry left me as he thrust harshly back in with gleaming orbs showing amusement and I trembled from the spiking of desire.

"Are you saying you won't last long enough for another round?" The question was there and I felt that sensation as if hot oil pooled in my groin. Lips kissed harshly against mine as he rocked harshly with a couple thrusts before pausing with a shift barely away from my lips. Hips snapped harshly to press fully against me, his hands still supporting by being pressed into the mattress, and I cried out at the deep penetration. "Because I  _very much_  missed my little boy."

" _A-aah_ …" A low moan was there as I soon took in a few shaky breaths and gave an innocent look with my hands keeping him in place with my lips hovering his. I knew exactly what would set him in the right way and only saved it for rare occasions, "Then make me feel good,  _daddy_."


	5. Family Reunion Turned Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm at a family reunion, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before, but I have a big family, so I'm not too worried about it. Only, now you're flirting with me, and THAT concerns me a little. Oh, you're just my cousin's best friend? By all means, continue."  
> Plus:  
> What happened when they played strip poker?

A heavy feeling of confusion was in me as I stared to the freckled face male, trying to place him  _somewhere_. The name was strikingly familiar and very known by Thatch and Izo, even Haruta and Namura knew who the guy was. I obviously knew how big the family could be and Pops had a habit of adopting randomly so one of my brothers or sisters could have had any number of cousins. So, why is that  _Ace_  was familiar, but I couldn't place him correctly?

The only person I could even remotely put him with as family is Izo or maybe Namur, but Thatch was mentioning about him the most. As far as I am aware of is that Thatch didn't have any other family around that he ever wanted to associate with again after what happened. So, Ace couldn't be related to him as far as I am aware of, but I mean… it could be possible?

Well, the reason I really wanted to know was because I am pretty sure that the brat is  _flirting_  with me. Like, I was aware on how I could be oblivious, but he was making it  _obvious_  that even Vista and Rakuyou were chuckling in amusement with a knowing look. They weren't helpful though on who the kid was and I soon resorted to just asking one of the ones who knew him.

"Ace? He's Thatch's best friend," Izo mentioned to me as I felt this wave of relief through me. A twinkle was in brown eyes as I noticed my sister give a big grin of amusement, "ooohh~! You thought he was family?"

"This is a family reunion, yoi." I comment, making her shrug with a slight hum as an arm was over her chest and the other rested on it to have a finger tap her chin.

"Touche, 'tis is." She still smiled whilst tilting her head and gave me a look. "So, are you going to banter back?"

"Hell yes." The words left me as I soon walked off, leaving her laughing in a small fit. I moved over to notice Ace chattering to Atmos about something before my brother saw me and soon excused himself–it seemed the whole family knew of the flirting but that was no surprise. Ace turned to be facing sideways before seeming to notice me, making a grin appear with a cocky twitch coming into play.

"Hey, blondie!" He greeted me as I soon stopped before him with a smirk gracing my lips.

"Have you ever played strip poker, brat?"

The strip poker was suggested and Ace jumped on it like it was the last piece of meat in this world. We resorted to playing with others as Curiel overheard and was shouting about it for others to join. I didn't mind, knowing I could underhand all my siblings with only a few being challenging. Most had much to drink and I soon enjoyed the buzzing in my own body, but not from alcohol. I was thrumming in anticipation on a set challenge I did with Ace as he made it more interesting after Curiel ran off.

" _If I win, then I get to do whatever I want, blondie! And vice versa!"_

Really the brat was signing a death wish and he slowly began to realize that after we started up with six people playing all together. I had to admit he was good and after getting three out and finally Vista as he lost, but refused to remove his cherry patterned boxers, it was just Ace and me. I was resting in boxer briefs and the sash I love around my waist, most complaining it was an article, but they let it slide as Ace had his big beaded necklace and his bikini briefs that definitely outlined something I wanted to see.

Ace won this round and was giving a cocky grin, some of my brothers making a noise of me having to remove an article of clothing. Our sisters had left the room in the very beginning so I merely smirked and moved my dead cards out to soon stand and pulled my underwear clean off. My brothers were laughing as I soon sat back down with my legs crossed and could see Ace trying really hard to keep his eyes up, making me smirk.

"Dealer," I mention as Rakuyou began to shuffle before giving us a new hand to begin the next round. In all reality, I didn't mind if Ace won the bet since I could tell he was very much interested in my body now that I was showing it off.

After moving cards around, I laid out my flush and he cursed with a toss of his cards that seemed to be a three of a kind before removing his necklaces, making me snicker as the others complained he should have gone bold. I knew by now that he didn't go bold because during the round, he moved legs to hide his half erect member in those quite tantalizing underwear. I was barely keeping myself at bay with seeing him flustered in such a way.

"Last round," Rakuyou commented as he shuffled to deal out again and I knew he was right. I only had my sash and Ace had his underwear to strive on keeping this going. It was evident after we were dealt the cards that he was determined to win and he looked like he did after the last card, giving a grin. "Lay out." My brother spoke out as Ace set his cards down with a bright grin and I looked at the cards.

"Straight flush," Ace mentioned with a cocky grin still there and someone whistled out before I heard a snicker behind me, knowing that one of my brothers saw my cards. A sigh left me as I began laying my cards down and gave a smirk and a sultry look to dark eyes that looked down in shock.

"Royal flush, yoi." My family was causing a ruckus and doing hollers as I kept eyes to the flaring red freckled face. "You're mine," I spoke out lowly so he could hear, but not really anyone else and I could practically see the desire in his pupils dilated and his frame shook as if he let out a shaky breath.


	6. On your knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On your knees. Open your mouth."

"On your knees," the words left me in command and blue eyes gleamed in desire. Interest showed as I was stealing the moment as my own and he merely shifted as I sat on his bed in his room. "Open your mouth," I grinned cockily as he was kneeling between my legs and I noticed him snort while following as I said.

We had been starting to play around more after confirming that we both felt something, but had yet to mention to anyone else on the ship. Oyaji knew we were something more, always knowing things like this as he commented on us telling Maybelle—the head nurse—since she needed to know of partners on the ship. Like with Thatch and Izo or even Curiel and Rakuyou, the nurse needed to know after some incident that none of the commanders would tell me on why it became a rule.

My thumb was in his mouth as I pulled him closer before I had pulled out a chocolate from behind me, having the box there as we were enjoying them before our make out session. Crinkles showed in the corners of his eyes as he was amused and I moved my thumb so I could place the treat in his mouth. A chuckle left me as he ate the treat and I soon notice his hands shifting on my shorts. I licked my lips as he pulled more and soon showed a smirk with those half-lidded eyes giving a lustful look.

"Open your legs more, yoi." A groan left me as I moved hands back to the bed and followed what he said while watching as he shifted closer after freeing me from tight confines. "I very much would want this in my mouth now, tease." This cocky grin was on me, enjoying when I could effectively tease him to want to get my clothes off faster, instead of take his time like usual. A moan rolled on my tongue as he breathed over the plump head and it twitched from the interaction.

"Eat up~!"


	7. Fairy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fairy Au with bonus points if Ace is hiding from someone"

I quickly flashed into my small fairy form and fluttered to hide behind a light in a lamppost, noticing as a few men ran quickly past in curses as it was just reaching night–the sun completely set. My eyes followed them as I had hands to the glass holding the bright flame within and soon breathed out in relief. My wings still fluttered as I soon moved a bit away with glancing around, knowing I was like a beacon in this form, but it was the quickest way I knew to lose those damn men since I couldn't glimmer or anything special like that unless I had a fae with me that specialized in that.

Changing back to my human form, I started shifting and heading back where we ran from and took a different road to find a smaller type of pub. It was mainly to hope the three men wouldn't think to search for me in there. I stepped in and swiftly closed the door, feeling the warmth from the fire place as the night air was cool and most would rather be indoors as they still tried to adjust to the weather change.

"Welcome~!" A man with auburn hair up in fro-hawk was waving with a rag in hand before going back to his glass. "Have a seat anywhere, traveler!" I smiled lightly at the friendliness and soon heard noises from those three men outside. It made me find a seat in the corner, seeming to be occupied, but would work out for now—hopefully. Moving along as it was closer to the fireplace and I soon sat before the man already there that was giving me a confused stare.

"Um, hello, I won't be here long." I comment while moving my hood over my head, needing the extra protection for my pointed ears, and had arms to the table as I was leaning along it. Blue eyes from the man across from me seemed to flicker in the lighting of the fireplace and he tilted his head as the door opened. Blonde hair shifted along with his movement and he soon raised his tankard to take a drink and merely closed eyes. Relief was in me seeing that he wasn't going to mention anything and I kept as relaxed as possible before noticing a hand that soon tugged my hood so my face was to arms.

"Don't move, yoi…" A whisper was there and I followed it, hoping to anything he wasn't setting me up.

"Oi, barkeep!" One of the three men mentioned out as I heard a noise of greeting from the auburn haired male.

"Hey there, travelers! What can I help you with? Drink? Food?" The barkeep began as I heard grumbles and boots coming closer our way, but paused by the fireplace as far as I could tell.

"I'm looking for this guy; about this tall and has dark hair and eyes, plus he's got these freckles." The guy described me, most likely making gestures, and my heart was thundering as I heard boots shift in our direction once more.

"Can I help you?" The guy across from me prompted as I kept still and heard a hum.

"This your buddy?" The guy asked as the barkeep talked with one of the others in a happy tone of not seeing such guy around before.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine and we have been travelling and would appreciate if you let him sleep." The blonde explained with the sound of his tankard finding the table and he made a noise. "Anything else?" The question was a slight sneer and then boots had shifted.

"No…" The words came out before he was going to the other two men who were talking with barkeep.

"Well, I know of one way to see if he's around." One spoke out and before I could react, this pitched screech was there, making me jerk with my head up and gripping to my ears. My eyes met blue as they were slightly widened with a grimace as a hand covered one of his ears. It surprised me a little before I noticed the movement and quickly transformed to my small sprite form and darted away from the net.

"Oi!" The blonde at the table growled as the pitch stopped finally and I darted and ducked from one of the other men. Then I quickly darted for the fireplace and dove right into the flames with no problem as I lingered among the logs, feeling the flames line along my skin and loved the smell.

"Damn it! Get water!" One of the men shouted as there was commotion with the other patrons before the three froze as people circled them.

"You have caused enough trouble,  _strangers_." A man with a beard showing three steaks of hair on his chin had arms crossing over his broad frame. It was like a glittering was in the air as his features soon showed more unruly and a low growl emitted from him and a few others behind him, making me notice immediately they were of werewolf and some others had shifted with more magical features of different kinds.

"You might want to leave, yoi." The blonde that had been across from me had moved before the fireplace so it was half blocked, but I could still see out. I noticed the points on the blonde's ears that weren't there before and knew that glitter like effect was someone using glimmer over the whole place.

"Shit, man…" The whisper was out from one of the three who soon shifted and they all began to leave, almost tripping over one another as they tumbled out the door. A laugh left some of the people in the bar and they all began back to their places. I noticed the blonde shift to kneel with a smile towards me as I viewed him in confusion before approaching out of the fire and went for the extended hand with my small hands finding fingers.

"You are safe here…"


	8. Saw None of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We saw none of that."

Somehow on the ship, Marco was able to pin me to the wall near the storage room that held mostly crates of supplies that weren't food items and a bit more on the rare side. It was night and most were asleep or lingering during watch or in the dining hall. No one should be down here without having to make so much noise anyways.

Except as we started making out, there were faint noises coming from the cracked door of the storage area. It was a type of familiar sound—mostly comparing to that of people having fun—and I gave a questioning look to Marco as he soon shrugged. The usual culprits the past few times had been Thatch and Izo, except they walked in on us after we heard them in the hall area first.

We were going to walk away, but I was curious on  _who_  could be doing so since only commanders really could be around this area unless asked otherwise as it was near the treasure room where mostly Rakuyou, Haruta, and Vista do the finances. I noticed my lover give a look on how we should go, but I gave a look of raised eyebrows as if asking  _'Aren't you curious?'_

That reigned him in as we began moving a bit closer and he leaned with me. It didn't take long to find the couple, making my jaw drop and a hand was over my mouth. Marco began dragging me away as I was shell shocked all the way up to the main deck area where Marco let go and held my shoulders.

"We saw none of that." A nod left me hurriedly before he smirked and moved a hand to trail fingers along under my chin. "Looks like you are going to have to sneak out in the morning." This flush was to my cheeks at him mentioning that since we were still sneaking around, only a select few knowing of us.

"I'm not getting up early."

"Not unless I want you again, yoi~!" A happy coo was at the end of his sentence and I enjoyed hearing when his phoenix was getting into it.

"Let's just go, stupid turkey." The last thing I would want on my mind for the night was seeing Curiel and Rakuyou together.


	9. Love is stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is stupid."

As far as Ace was ever aware of his that he always said, "love is stupid." It may or may not have something to do with his heart being broken more than he can count on one hand, but he decided after a couple years of young 'teen' love that he was just going to forget about it all together. His brother had been happy because that meant Ace focused more on school work and that was a win to Sabo.

Then Senior year their class had paired with another school's Senior class to do a trip for end of the year and that's when Ace had met Thatch. They became best friends in a mere second and decided to talk more and more. It wasn't even odd after only a couple weeks of them texting and driving to hang out, not living but thirty minutes away from each other since Ace was from a smaller school in the country and Thatch was in a town. Basically, while Ace's senior class was all together twenty-five kids, Thatch had over fifty in his and that's if he was counting properly.

When the summer came, Thatch helped Ace get a job with his family's company to start somewhere. Working in a small office building as the cleaning guy in the late evening worked great for Ace. He would arrive almost an hour early so he could talk with Thatch as he was getting off work, but that's when he started meeting Thatch's brother. Marco was business stiff, the one to attend meetings and get everything correctly and giving the orders right under their father, Edward Newgate.

The thing that Ace noticed the most was that he was  _falling_  for Marco and  **hard**. There was no stopping his heart that would race and his stomach would clench in nervousness as he smoothed his way through conversations with him since he was technically one of his bosses. Everything in Ace craved to be closer to the blonde, but he knew better than to do that, especially when his  _fiancée_  came in one day to bring him lunch.

"You know, they don't even love each other…" Thatch commented one day and Ace gave a look of confusion. "Like… it was more arranged, but they had to be engaged to see if it works or not." A shrug was there from the auburn haired male and he leaned back in his chair with a french fry linger in between his fingers. "Though, Marco said he was breaking it off with her soon, saying something along the lines of finding someone else he would rather be with." Another shrug was there, not realizing the words showed a frown on his friend and began chewing on his fry.

"At least he would find someone he actually wants to be with." Ace mentioned, receiving a nod in return before there was a knock on their door of Thatch's shared office space.

"Hey, Marco!" Thatch greeted the blonde that came in to see the two people and he greeted his brother.

"Yo," the simple reply came out as he glanced to notice Ace sitting with legs crossed in the chair. "Where's your dinner, Ace?"

"Not feeling it." A shrug was there, Thatch frowning as he knew of Ace's family dilemma of keeping enough funds for his brothers as one was able to squeeze into a trip overseas with friends and the other was starting college.

"Come on, yoi." Marco simply said as he began for the entrance of the building and the dark haired male gave a noise of confusion, but still got up to follow the other after grabbing his phone. Thatch merely gave a stare, but then it was like a light bulb flashed above his head and he was splitting with a grin as he laughed.

"Wait, Marco…! I said I wasn't!" The complaint came out as Ace followed the blonde to the door where they stopped so blue eyes could find dark orbs.

"Lies, you are a bottomless pit. Plus, I am offering, yoi." Marco simply spoke out while opening the door and Ace was flushing lightly, but moved out of the building. Nothing could leave Ace as his heart fluttered and his stomach twisted in anxiety of being with the other.

Gods, was love stupid.


	10. Picture of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a picture of me? On your fridge?"

"Oi," the voice came out as Marco was scavenging through his fridge, lightly cursing that his brothers had gotten to the leftovers already since they came back  _really_  late from a party. Well, a party that Marco's Pops wasn't aware they went to and wasn't sure how he was explaining to him in the morning that he wanted Ace to stay since he got kicked out of his home.

He would deal with that in the morning and hope for no hangover since they are underage to drink.

"Huh?" The questioning was there from the blonde as he found a batch of leftover pizza hiding away with a note attached saying 'you're welcome'. Marco knew he would thank Izo in the morning for that.

"You have a picture of me? On your fridge?" Confusion flared through Marco on the question and soon shifted with the four slices of pizza to close the fridge. Blue eyes found the picture his friend was mentioning, realizing which one it was and frowned with slight anxiety in him. As long as Ace didn't read the back, everything would be okay since his brothers found it hilarious to torture his crush on the dark haired male with vigor.

"Well, Pops does really like you. I bet he told Thatch or Jiru to put it there, yoi." The blonde comments as he went ahead and took the picture off the fridge carefully. "I will find out in the morning," Marco merely mentions as he began leading the other to his room and heard his friend chuckling while pressing to his side.

"It had your handwriting on it," that only made Marco spike in anxiety that his friend saw the back and they got to his room. "If you still do then I have you beat by a few months." The door was closed and he turned to look to Ace in surprise before his face is grabbed. Their lips met and Marco literally dropped the plate of food and picture to put hands to a back and return the kiss.

' _November, 2035._

_Sophomore year._

_Ace being an idiot like usual, but he's my idiot.'_


	11. Musician AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Musician AU' (sort of turned social media AU, oops)

We met over GrandLine, the infamous website for every video bloggers dream. I am one that is mainly a music channel, I either do cover of songs or I release some of my own songs where they became popular enough to sell on any music player. It took some years and I am in my late twenties, but I had a good fanbase.

One of my fans happened to be another GrandLine blogger who was more showing his travels and adventures with a head cam or using his phone. He commented on one of my videos saying how he loved it and was sharing it to his multiple media share sites that included Logue and Marinapage, two  _very_  popular sites that I even had. It raised my fanbase a bit and people kept commenting on how they found me through FireFist and so I watched some of his videos too.

The guy is an adrenaline junkie and I could see him getting along with my brothers Thatch and Jiru if they ever met, so I also subscribed and 'followed' him on the sites, especially when I noticed he had already done so. It wasn't until months after the first comment that he sent another comment on a newer song I did mentioning we should collab some time. It wasn't uncommon for other members of GrandLine to collab even if it was just a type of vlog—if anything it was becoming more popular.

So, I agreed in a message to him.

It didn't take long to figure out he would be in my area in a couple weeks and we just kind of decided to see how it goes. I tried making sure I watched most of his videos to get a better idea on the guy named Ace and was highly impressed from watching older videos on how much he has gone. The days didn't take long for the days to past and I made sure my brothers didn't know so they wouldn't butt in. When Ace finally arrived at my door, he had a backpack and had his helmet in hand as I knew he took his bicycle wherever he went.

"Yo!" Seeing the guy in person was different, though videos don't change much, but I could see more definition in his features.

"Hello, come in." I offered, watching my words as even though I don't do it while singing, I still had a small tick to the end of my words, which is why I rarely did videos and would sometimes repeat scenes so it didn't show. He had no problem coming into my townhome and was looking around as I closed the door and began for my kitchen. "Do you want a drink?" I asked out as it didn't take long to get around the corner of my island since the three spaces were open.

"Yeah, I'll take a water for now!" He mentioned with a grin and was putting his bag to the side of the couch and placed the helmet down. I got us both a glass of water and he was making his way to the island counter with phone in hand. "It's good to meet you in person, Marco!"

"Same, I haven't met someone besides my father who has travelled so much." I bit my tongue at the end as I almost let the tick come out, knowing when it would want to come out, but it still escapes me if I don't pay attention.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to travel! It took some time but I found a way to make some offhand cash to start out, but then I just went for it and did odd jobs while exploring!" Ace mentioned as he sat to a barstool, setting his phone down on the counter top and took the glass I offered.

"I would love to hear about the places," I smiled to him while leaning on the counter. I was finding a comfort zone and figured we could start with something easy enough.

"Oh man, then let me tell you about where I just came back from since I haven't posted about it yet! I was in Matahli and—!" Ace continued on as I listened with inputs and felt myself relaxing more around him.

Ace is a very easygoing person and could tell how town people would be so good to him, everything about him screamed  _kind_. Our conversation began to smooth out more as we moved to my couch to talk and switched topics on many things including the vlog. I got so comfortable though that I began slipping with my speech, but acted like it didn't happen and tried to cover myself.

"I don't think I could sing a foreign song, yoi. It seems like something that may be a bit out of my range."

As he stared with eyebrows furrowed, I gave a confused look on what he was looking at and before I could mention anything else, he spoke. "Why are you holding that back?"

"What?" I asked with a frown and he shifted lightly with a slight shrug.

"The speech tick you have."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I bit my tongue to stop said speech tick and he seemed to notice.

"That thing you stopped," he pointed out while I frowned and rubbed to my chin with the back of my hand. "Like, it's cool and unique and what helps make you… well,  _you_." A soft chuckle left me at hearing that since I have figured out Ace is the most open-minded person I have met.

"Thanks, but it's just better that way." I merely told him before shifting on the couch and pointing to the camera on the coffee table. "We should do something, at least." Ace looked to drop it like I wanted, but didn't seem to completely let it go as he had that look.

"Sounds good," he was already moving to set up the equipment as I moved to get the lighting. Once getting everything ready, he had the camera playing and I started like I usually did.

"This is Phoenix," I smile as Ace next to me bumped against my shoulder on the couch with a grin.

"And FireFist!" He cheered, making me chuckle as he put an arm over my shoulder with a grin to the camera brightening. "Didn't think we would collab, huh?!"

"It is an unlikely combo," I mention and he complained with a rock of us before pulling away with hands clapping.

"Makes it all the better! Now let's convince you to do a foreign song!" A sigh left me with an eyeroll and he laughed while we continued to chatter.

Our vlog ended up getting more hits than one of our videos combined and we began to collab more—causing the fans to go crazy.

And Ace  _may_  have convinced me to do a foreign song.


	12. Genderswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswap AU

"What about her?" Hearing my brother ask that made me roll eyes again as he always enjoyed that we had this in common.

"Thatch, I am not a skirt chaser just because I like girls too, yoi." I comment as I sat up and shifted my upper body as my bra was sitting weird. If I could find a moment I would readjust my breasts to fit better, but I don't like to in public unless it gets too uncomfortable.

"You're no fun," he whined in complaint and soon made a noise of interest. "Fine, I'm off." A breath left me before a hand grabbed my arm and I was dragged up from my spot. "Come on, be my wing-man." This groan left me as I was up and walking with him after he let go.

I fixed my shorts that barely went past finger tips and enjoyed that the weather was good enough for my favorite gladiator sandals that strapped to mid-calf. My top is of a purple short-sleeved, button up shirt that was unbutton down to the middle of my sternum to show the frilly white tank top and my cleavage was noticeable. It would always be noticeable with my size being a D, borderline DD. It was a curse if anything for my back and that I kept in shape enough to have a more average size body, but it seemed like it was lies when they said working out usually lowers your cup size.

"Yo!" Thatch was greeting someone who was wearing black shorts that went to mid-thigh, orange belts strapping around and one side wasn't even in the loops. Her yellow tank top was one that exposed her back that is sun-kissed with freckles splatter along lightly and the string tied there was proof she wore a bikini top instead of bra. As she turned to see who was talking to her, dark hair was more noticeably up in a high ponytail-unlike my blonde hair that I had shaved on one side and all my hair was parted to one side. Freckles were more noticeable on her cheeks as dark eyes found us and it was like it was the end for me when she smiled, locking eyes with me.

"Ah? Do I know you two?" She asked while fully turning, making it interesting how a sporty looking girl could be wearing black wedges that were ankle height.

"I'm Thatch and this is my sister, Marko." I made a nod of my head as I kept my usual stoic appearance and she grinned widely.

"I'm Ann, and this is Izo." A thumb was there as someone moved from behind her to show a thin woman wearing a floral jumpsuit that are popular this year and looked good on her. A fan fluttered at a makeup face, making me realize this Izo being one of those that did it flawlessly.

"Do you girls want to go to the docks?" Thatch continued, making me lightly roll eyes before Ann was telling her friend it would be fun. Izo reluctantly agreed before we started our way to the docks, Ann immediately found next to me with a grin.

"Let's go on the Pirate ship ride! I heard it gets you wet!" Ann mentioned excitedly as Izo had compromised on being beside her friend and I knew my brother was a little jealous, but didn't comment.

"I'd rather stay dry," Izo mentioned and soon Ann complained before she had arms around one of mine.

"Marko will go on it with me, right?" A grin was up to me and it caused flutters in my chest as all I could think was how  _cute_ she was.

"It sounds fun." The words left me with no filter, especially since I wasn't usually one for rides that could make me be soaked for the rest of the day. Though, as Ann cheered, I couldn't bring myself to even regret my decision and knew Thatch would be teasing me later.


	13. If you're bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're bored; Wanna have sex?"

It wasn't uncommon to have a moment to rest up, but since they have both been working hard over this recent agreement of combining businesses they hadn't actually had a day off. For three months almost straight, Marco had been working with another business man from Akagami's company named Ace. They at first had their differences, but once breaking past that hard exterior, Marco found the trusted side of Ace. The fireball knew how to get you to fully understand that he needed to trust you before you would see him as a friend, so it definitely flickered over a few days time after a month and Marco had been pleasantly surprised.

And quite attracted to that side of Ace.

Though, he kept everything professional and made sure to not show that side, but it was evident of something there. Even Shanks, Ace's boss, would tease the dark-haired male to no end over the phone and he could clearly hear the man over the phone, but feign he didn't for the sake of Ace and his beat red cheeks. Now, things cooled off for a moment and they sat in the small seating area of his office.

"How did we get nothing for today?" Ace asked out in disbelief and was noticing his blond companion looking to his phone in slight interest. Lips pursed as Marco was somewhat ignoring him and he decided to mess with him. "If you're bored," words began as he still didn't get eyes and continued, "wanna have sex?" Dark eyes watched as eyebrows twitched and azure eyes flickered up to him in curiosity.

"At the office?" Marco merely asked and noticed red spread to cheeks as the dark-haired man wasn't expecting that answer. Nonetheless, he showed not to back down and gave a snarky show of his lips.

"What? Not part of your fantasy?" The cocky remark bounced back and got a smirk while the blond leaned back in his chair. A hand raised as the other place his phone to the table next to him and then fingers curled.

"Want to make it part of it?"


	14. Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OH MY GOD YOUR EYES!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" A voice perked up as I had just been rammed into and we both lost our books to the ground. It was a dark-haired male, noticing that he was one of the new guys and I had been told he had an obsession with the color red. That would be nice if I could see that color and all.

"It's alright, it was an accident…" A monotone left me as I kneel to begin helping and people around us were snorting in amusement of what happened or just kept going. Our friends weren't even helpful as they stood on each side with chatters of this  _Ace_  being hasty when getting places and my name was thrown out as a person who spaced out a lot–which made me roll eyes. We were gathering our things, him having less and helped gathering with mine and as he handed it over, I looked to that freckled face with him seeming to have paint on his face–not uncommon when having art class. Books along with his hands found mine and suddenly a bursting was there as I noticed the swirling of something filling in some of the paint in a faint tone.

_Red?_

"OH MY GOD YOUR EYES!" The shout startled me as I felt my eyes widen and then his hands were grabbing my face as he gazed wide eyed to me. "Blue! Blue!" Shock was in me as this pure bliss was there in seeing the color of my eyes before I realized that what I was  _really_ seeing is…

"Red…" I muttered as I looked to his face more and then I could hear the gossip around us with our friends asking if we were serious. "Please let go of my face…" I felt my voice strain as heat went to my cheeks and he complained with a frown.

"No way! I thought I would never get to see the sky or ocean!" It was interesting on everything and then something occurred to him as he looked to me before he pulled me forward and my eyes widened as lips were to mine. A chorus of gasps were there from other students, but I focused on the fact that the red deepened and seemed to settle into place more. Hands moved me back and I just stared in shock while he grinned with eyes staring right to mine. "Gods, your eyes are beautiful."

Oh, by the Maiden, this guy was going to be the death of me.


	15. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink (loving my 'Your Little One' story)

"Don't move your hands, little one…" A groan left my lips as I kept hands above and behind my head as I was sitting on the couch with no shirt on. My shorts were undone and my erection throbbed in my bikini briefs for attention. A low moan left me as I watched as Marco teased along my abs with feathered touches of his fingertips.

"Marco," I whined lightly as I tried wiggling hips to have more of his touch and he viewed me with eyes flickering in delight at my shaking body, yearning for him to do more. Hands moved to touched along my thighs and I let out a breathy gasp as he moved forward to kiss along a pectoral. Lips nipped along my skin with me attentively watching and soon found my nipple as he licked and sucked to it lightly, making me tremble with a moan.

"Do you want me to suck you, Ace?" The question had me whine in need and he pulled away to soon lean against me with lips near mine.

" _Mmnnn_ , M-Marco…" I let out a small plea with lips trembling near his and those eyes showed curiosity for me to continue. "Please, h-help me come." I spoke breathlessly and this pride was there dancing in his eyes as he pulled back with a hum.

"Help? You didn't specify, little one." I gave a curious look on what was entailed and he soon stood up, making me whine lightly. Fingers were under my chin and thumb pulling at my bottom lip as he smirked. "Move forward, but keep hands behind your head, yoi." He spoke deeply and this thrill started spiking through my veins, following as he said since he usually had something in mind that led to more fun. After reaching the edge, the grip tightened to direct my face up before he moved his other hand to grip at my wrists. "What do you want, little one?" My heart was racing and only fueled more as I realized my height for the other, already knowing he  _knew_  I would want something like this.

"I want you in my mouth, Marco…" I told him seriously and earned fingers rubbing under my chin in praise as he coaxed me.

"Are you sure it's not me you want on you?" The question was there and I shook my head before being able to shove my face into his crouch, making him jerk. A moan was there from him and his arousal twitched in its confines as he made sure to still in place for me. "Ace," a raspy breath was there with a firmer grip to my wrists and I began mouthing him through the clothes with heated breaths and then there was a hand in my hair. "You're such a good boy…" My head was pulled back and I was panting heavily while looking up with an innocent look.

"Marco, I want to make you come with my mouth…"

And that settled everything.


	16. Role play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ace wants to try role play with Marco.'

Ace had wanted to role play with his boyfriend, but with them still fairly new in their relationship and having commander duties put things on a strain. Not only that, but he didn't want to have Marco think he was weird like Thatch–who would vocalize his fantasies about random women. The second commander wasn't like that, but really wanted to try something out with the other so he finally buckled down after contemplating and getting worried questions from his lover.

"I wanna try role playing." It was a simple sentence and seeing those blue eyes stare in a blank stare didn't help before a smirk showed.

"Sure, yoi. How about I pick out the outfit and I will make sure we are not interrupted?" The question and the fact that he was okay with it had Ace nodding with a grin, feeling anticipated.

It was a couple days before Marco told the second commander to head to their room and get dressed up, following up soon. What Ace didn't expect was the outfit chosen and had nervously put it on in embarrassment. He was extremely nervous after getting the clothes on, but was proud that he seemed to catch the hang of the shoes. Ace glanced to the mirror, a bit embarrassed as he was dressed as one of the nurses, probably something improvised on since they weren't close to an island to get something else. The leopard print looked ridiculous, but he had to admit that his butt looked nice with heels on to perk it up.

The door started to open, the second commander already noticing who it was and moved to stand with hands to his hips. As Marco stepped in and noticed the other, he was grinning with a sultry look and the younger male kept his composure. "You're late for your checkup." Ace claimed while flawlessly moving in heels in a saunter up to the other that was raising eyebrows in surprise, blue orbs looking to legs. The second commander pushed the door closed before tapping a chin to have Marco gazing to his face. "Eyes up here, pretty boy." A smirk was there from Ace as he wasn't going to let the other have all the fun. Pulling away, he began making his way back towards the bed, feeling eyes to his ass and soon turned easily with a foot back and a hand out. "Come sit down, Commander Marco."

A low cooing left the blond with pupils dilated and was grinning with excitement practically rolling off of him. "Right away, nurse."


	17. Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU

It was technically forbidden with their ranking, but lips never could cease as bodies were pressed along each other and enjoying the high of their activity. A soft moan was there as Ace soon let those lips kiss along his neck and how they carefully didn't make any markings.

If anything, the dark-haired male hated the sneaking around, but Marco had asked for it since most would think he was swayed by Ace. It wasn't too much of a ranking difference, but even if Ace had some means to pass along orders as commander with seven others, Marco will always be the right-hand man. The blond's word came second to Whitebeards and if the boss wasn't around, you listened to Marco. It was plain and simple.

It wasn't long before they had to clean up as they heard a call for a meeting and was quickly making their way to the meeting hall. Ace had cleaned up better in the bathroom before making it there to sit through the meeting. He was sure that Izo and Jozu were well aware of his relations with Marco, but never voiced against it. Most of the time you had to ask permission through their leader, but Ace had also been told that Marco never entered a relation with anyone in the family that fought or in any position. It would have been fine if Ace was a woman, not involved in the business, but he wasn't a woman and knew the dangers it came with on being with the blond.

The meeting quickly ended with Ace having to stay back, making the male nervous like every time he had to be alone with their boss. Whitebeard insisted his  _sons_  to call him Pops, but he was still a bit new and didn't feel right to do such a thing, especially with what he was doing with Marco.

"Is something the matter?" Ace asked with a curious gaze and got a slow shake of the head before a hum.

"Not per say, my boy." The name usage somewhat eased the young male and just waited for the man to contemplate. "It's more of a means to help with Marco settling down," Ace's heart sped up at the mention and kept a straight face with a confused look soon showing as he had to make sure to keep himself collected. "I am planning to arrange something for Marco, he needs someone, but he is stubborn. So, I wanted you to warm him up to possibly meeting with one of the two if possible." The conversation was serious and as pictures were laid out to the table, it started weighing heavily on Ace as he noticed the two beautiful women in the pictures. "You are close with him, so I wouldn't doubt you could convince him." A smile was there and the dark-haired male nodded with a smile—albeit fake, but it was there.

"Of course," the only reply Ace could give as his heart was breaking more by the second.

It fully began to shatter when Marco had picked one to meet.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The only thing keeping Ace sane was to merely leave the blond alone as everyone praised that he was finally taking the matter more serious. Of course, this did nothing alleviate the dark-haired male as he stood with a supporting smile while he went to the date. In this particular day, he took over a couple things for Marco, having his button-up shirt tucked in with a tie on him and suit jacket over. Ace didn't dress up often, but if it was important business matters then he knew he had to be presentable—though his little brother would say that he was being too stiff.

After finishing up with the business things and hearing Marco was back, Ace headed to his own bedroom while tugging on the tie. He got in his room, tossing the tie to his dresser and heard his door close with a click of the door. Turning, he was met with blue eyes staring to him intently and before being able to get anything out, lips were on his. The dark-haired male wasn't sure what to do as he felt hands tugging on his shirt and getting up underneath the clothing to feel along his hips. A moan involuntarily left his throat in the kiss and was trembling lightly as all he could felt was his heart clenching.

Marco didn't mean any of this like Ace did.

Being able to pull lips away, he was catching his breath as he carefully placed hands to the chest before him. "How did it go?" Ace asked carefully while hands soon gripped his sides and blue eyes looked to him.

"Hardly someone I would even consider…" The comment came back while trying to move in for lips, but Ace shifted lightly with a curious look.

"Then try for the other," a sigh left Marco when the younger told him that and gave a frown.

"Can we not talk about my future arrangements right now, yoi?" The question brought a straining in Ace as he noticed the blond going for his neck instead, feathering kisses there instead with one hand moving to his lower back. A cringe was on a freckled face as he felt himself realize how much of those future plans he really was a part of.

"Marco… what am I to you?" There was slight stiffening, but didn't pull back as a sigh came out into the air.

"I thought we weren't—?"

"I can't do this anymore if I am merely a means to blow off your steam…" That had Marco immediately pull back with a shock look to dark eyes and Ace felt himself refraining from showing too much on the situation. "We just can't. You are supposed to marry some beautiful woman and I am doing nothing in helping with that if you are sleeping with me. If there is nothing here, then I just can't do it anymore…" Confusion was at him as he noticed the searching gaze and the hands were lightening up on his sides a little.

"Why?"

"Because I can't love someone who doesn't love me back." The simple answer came out though he wasn't meaning to really say it. Dark eyes watched the face turn blank, making him prevent the tremble as hands let him go, ripping his heart apart at the same time. His chest ached and his eyes burned as he could see the stoic look showing, knowing he just ruined it between them. Taking a careful step back, Ace resorted back to before and put a hand to his chest while bowing himself. "I'm sorry, Commander. Please excuse me." Eyes couldn't meet blue ones and swiftly Ace left the room as he also let his world crumble by each step.

Ace had fell in love with Marco, he knew he shouldn't have, but nothing stopped him. Every time they spent together, hands caressing bodies sweetly so and sharing moments, only brought everything to be more intimate than it needed to be. Ace knew he had let it draw out so long, being selfish in the warmth he felt with the other. If anything, he set himself for nothing but failure in the long run. Now all he could do was try to separate himself and make sure he showed where he knew his standing. It didn't help that he really was just seen as a means to an end of frustrations Marco felt.

As the young male walked on through the home, he soon found the area by the garage to grab his leather coat to slip it on. "Where are you off to?" The voice belonged to Izo and Ace couldn't meet his gaze as he pulled on the jacket with a tight jaw. "Marco just got back and everything." Hearing that seemed to rip at his tattered heart and he yanked his helmet off the table. "Ace?" The concerned tone was out as the dark-haired male only gave a mere glance to notice Jozu with Izo and only held back a noise of desperation of how he was falling apart.

Quickly moving, he was moving out the garage door and continued to outside where his motorcycle rests. He could feel concerned eyes on his back as he easily got his keys out of his jacket pocket and soon got on the bike. Revving it to life, he shortly shifted gears and let himself peel out of the driveway, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Though, every inch of distance he put just weighed down on him even more.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Whitebeard had been worried after Izo told him of Ace leaving so abruptly and found out that it may have been related to Marco, as the blond was also seeming to close himself off. Concern could only reach eyebrows as they furrowed more when the following morning came with no call about the younger male who ran off. Ace is still technically considered newer to the family by being with them for only a year and in the past few months gained a commanding position. The boy had potential and Whitebeard knew that, so that's why he made the decision and even gained an ally with the Strawhats through Ace as his little brother was the leader in Foosha.

It was nearing lunch time when he ordered Izo and Jozu to go collect their brother to come speak with him. Whitebeard could no longer stay idle as something happened between his sons and knew with Ace gone with no communication could be fine or worrisome. It took a little time before Marco was in his study with a pale look and eyes showing to be pink and strained. Dark circles rest there as if he hardly got any sleep and the boss worried on what could possibly be going on.

"Please tell me what is going on, son." The words left Whitebeard in a way that showed how worried he was over the predicament going on that he knew nothing about. A sigh left Marco as he soon moved over to the couch as the boss rest in his usual plush chair, that is a little worn from how much he lingers in it. Whitebeard gave his son time to gather himself as he sat with forearms to thighs and then eyes squinted a bit with lips pursing before he licked to them.

"I love Ace, Pops." The simple answer confused the man as he knew his son was telling the truth, eyeing him curiously.

"How does that pertain to Ace leaving?" Whitebeard made sure to be delicate with his questions as he didn't want the other to close up on him, something he did on occasion if felt too pressured. A shaky breath was there with blue eyes finding the coffee table and lips trembled.

"I didn't know I loved him until he left…" It came out softly as hands moved to rub at a face and there was a low whimper next. "I'm sorry, Pops. We had been messing around for a while and I just never knew he fell for me until he told me he couldn't love someone who didn't love him back…" Whitebeard was a bit surprised before realizing why he noticed Ace straining when he asked him to help with Marco in getting with someone.

Whitebeard felt awful for putting that stress on his son on such a thing and now for the outcome of it. Everyone had heard of the good news of Marco actually trying to start a relationship with a woman so he had someone there for him. The boss thought that since the two were close—thinking of them as best friends almost—then it would have been easy for Ace to be a type of wingman for the blond. He never realized the two were together in more romantic manner, not that it changed his mind much, though he saw more on why they never said anything.

Whitebeard had made it clear on no relationships for higher commanding people unless it was someone not a part of the family business, only because he didn't want to offset if a lover got hurt within the family as it happened often. It could cloud one's judgement, even when it's a brother hurt, but a lover is much worse and he wanted them to be clear headed. All of this was becoming clearer and the boss could only feel guilt for pressing his sons back into a wall.

"Marco," the man began firmly noticing the tense body of the blond and noticing him shift a bit to hold hands together.

"It's my fault, Pops. Please don't blame Ace at all, yoi. I started this and let it carry on to this point and—!"

"Marco," the name came out again to stop the other from blabbering anymore and the blond waited with eyes to the coffee table still. "Go tell him that you do…" Blue eyes snapped to him immediately, making Whitebeard noticed how they were glistening as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Wha…?"

"Go find Ace and tell him. Then I want you both to come home and officially announce to me that my sons are happy together." Grey eyes watched his son that was showing shock before lips pursed and soon he let out a noise of a choked laugh and rubbed at an eye as he grinned while standing up.

"Thank you, Pops." A hand motioned for the blond to go, immediately having Marco leave the room and go after the one he loved.

"If anyone can find Ace, it's you…" Whitebeard mused out loud to himself while leaning back in his chair more with his head back as he looked to the ceiling with a breath coming out. It took only a second before he was chuckling with a grin and shaking his head lightly with eyes closing. "My boys are quite troublesome," the chuckle rumbled on as he fondly thought of his family.

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was by late afternoon when Marco found the motorcycle and he pulled his car beside it as it was resting off the side of the road. The blond should have checked obvious places first, knowing the other would linger somewhere that brought himself good memories. Stepping out of the vehicle, blue eyes skimmed for the vaguely marked path and soon moved as he noticed the carving in a tree.

Ace used to talk of the place that he spent as a child, having two brothers and losing one in a tragic accident involving some filthy rich individuals. He never went too in-depth about Sabo's death, but he did talk of all their times spent together here. The forest at the foot of the mountain is some place close to Ace and the only reason the blond didn't look first thinking he might not have if they knew, but the thing is that Marco realized he was the only one to know of where he grew up beside in Foosha when a teenager.

Treading carefully, he soon found the area and looked up to notice the vine covered hideout in the tree and how the wooden ladder nailed to the tree had some that cracked under pressure, whether it was recent or not—he wasn't sure. Moving his way closer, he noticed the latch was open and Marco took the chance by starting to climb up. Being as quiet as possible, he soon found himself at the top with his heart fluttering as he soon peered over to notice Ace.

The younger male was sprawled out on the floor with his body laying right under the sun's rays coming from the window and giving him warmth as his shirt had been changed at least. It seemed he had kept clothing here to be on the safe side, but then again Ace did like coming out here on occasion to linger around or meet up with Luffy. The dark hair is messy and even his skin show of a thin layer of dirt from probably running around the forest as he always mentioned he loved to do.

Marco carefully closed the hatch and made his way over, kneeling next to the other. A breath left him as he soon laid down on his side, taking the chance. One arm moved to lay out more as he had Ace's arm under his arm pit and he moved the dark-haired male's head to his arm. A small huff was there of protest with eyebrows furrowing, but Marco merely brought him closer while turning his body to fully be against him. The hand moved from the side and then had his arm holding Ace enough so he could run fingers through dark locks. Lips feathered kisses to the forehead that shifted and he merely continued to hold onto the other.

Once noticing the stirring just some minutes after, he spoke out softly, "I love you so much, Ace." A tension was there and a shuddering breath of ache as if his emotions pained him. "I do… I'm so sorry… I have never had someone like that, yoi. And then you just leaving made me realize even more on how much I never want to lose you." Whispers were out as the hand continued through the dark hair, pulling at some tangles to smooth it.

"But… but Pops?" Hearing the name being used hurt as Marco waited for when Ace wouldn't say 'your Pops' and instead just using the name by itself, but not for this situation.

"Wants us to come home to tell him how happy we are together, yoi." That had the younger move to soon peer up in uncertainty. "He did… I don't think he knew and I told him because he was worried… We can be together, Ace." The words came out in reassurance with the hand moving from the head down along the freckled face as he gazed upon dark eyes in comfort. "Will you let me love you properly this time, yoi?" Marco asked sincerely as he never wanted to let the other go and just wanted to make the other happy. Dark eyes watered as Ace soon smiled with choked laughs and pressed into the other with arms wrapping the blond in his own hold to take in the warmth.

"I want to love you so much and more."


	18. Romantic AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, this is romantic as fuck."

"Dude," a slight hoarse tone was there as dark eyes peered over the living room in surprise on what he has walked in on. "This is romantic as fuck." The dark-haired male continued and looked to his friend who was smirking in pride at that. "Um, I didn't mean to interrupt or whatever… I can just grab that hole punch and go…?" Ace asked next as he felt like a total dick ruining anything his friend had going before noticing a bit of surprise on the blond's face before a snort was there with eyes rolling.

"Ace…"

"Hm?" The questioning came back as he kept his gaze to blue eyes and noticed a finger point out towards the couch, a coffee table before it with takeout food from his favorite place and some wine in a bucket. Not only that, but candles were lit on the table and some other surfaces with the lights dimmed and even  _rose petals_  lingered along the floor and couch.

It really was romantic.

"This is for you." The answer was simple, but the dark-haired male stared in confusion before glancing to the couch area and smelling the Chinese takeout that distinctly had his favorite aromas mixed with familiar ones that Marco usually got.

"M-Me?" Confusion showed on Ace as he found his friend's face again and he placed a hand to his chest as if to be asking in an obvious manner.

"Yes, yoi…" The answer was answered firmly, but by knowing the blond for so long, Ace knew he was also slightly nervous.

As realization began to dawn on Ace even more, his face began to flush as he looked to the display before his friend again. "M-Me?!" The question was there in disbelief as he felt his body festering in shock and was wailing arms a bit as he tried salvage himself, no rescue in sight. Especially no rescue as a hand grabbed one of his and began pulling him along to the couch. "…Me-me?" The confusion stayed, but Ace looked so happy that Marco knew he did right for a first impression on coming out with his feelings.


	19. Airport Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I work in airport security for a city with one of the most famous heroes around. Villains frequently fly in to challenge her. It's my job to stop them getting out of the airport' AU- 'Jesus Christ, I thought this place was an airport, not a death trap. Who are you?' AUBONUS: 'I am a minimum wage employee drugged up on caffeine and loathing. I have nothing left to lose.'

The fact that Ace worked at a famous airport should mean that he got paid well and be getting compliments of sorts, but that wasn't the case. Where he worked had villains–yes  _villains_ –flying in frequently to challenge some random superhero that rests within the city residing nearby. Now, this meant that part of his  _security_  job was to make sure that they go back to wherever they came since Ace knew it was for the city's sake mostly. It could be difficult at times, but he made do with it.

That really could be an understatement as he threw some low-grade villain towards a wall. It stunned the blond man trying to find his way with a map in hand. An indignant yelp came from the civilian as he looked in surprise at the dressed up individual, not believing that a villain was right before him. His blue eyes made contact with a security officer that was approaching with a tired look of no remorse.

"Jesus Christ, I thought this was an airport," Marco began when the man was closer and soon began waving arms towards the unconscious individual laying out on the floor. "Not a death trap, yoi." A snort left Ace as he stood before the villain and just leaned over to grip the clothing before making two long steps to soon throw the man again. This startled the blond at the feat of where the villain soon landed in an area that read 'send back'.

"This happens often," a shrug left the security officer and the other had lips move in disbelief. Blue eyes looked over Ace as he couldn't believe someone who didn't  _look_  like a superhero was throwing these known villains around like a simple baseball.

"Who are you? And why do you even work here?" Marco asked as he wouldn't believe anyone would  _want_  this job.

"I am a minimum wage employee drugged up on caffeine and loathing. I have nothing left to lose." The answer was completely serious as his dark eyes stayed on the blond who gave a baffled look with eyebrows raised. "Which also leads me to my next question; want to get coffee with me?"


	20. That looks infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That looks infected." "It's fine." "You're dying." "Well… that's fine too."

Ace had been avoiding the head nurse, it was evident enough and Maybelle came to me finally. It was of worry as she mentioned of the wound on his thigh  _needed_  to be seen, even if he doesn't want to claim as one with the family. I could only sigh in exasperation before telling her that I would retrieve the other, since he had holed back up in his room for the past couple days. I figured it was his way to avoid Maybelle, but she expressed how he looked a little feverish last one deck.

The brat may be logia, a fireuser that hardly got injured with weapons because of it, but he wasn't susceptible. He had been stupid, challenging Oyaji right after we pulled him from the water and got hurt going through the railing, again, but was luckily caught before going back in the water. He got hurt and that's where it thrived for him to be seen as she was able to wrangle him once to get it patched up. Like any other wound, it was susceptible to getting an infection that can be highly deadly even to users, maybe worse.

"Ace, yoi?" I asked after knocking to the door that could easily be opened, but didn't want to invade on his space unless necessary.

Patiently, I waited until he begrudgingly gave a 'come in' though it was mainly mumbled out. I opened the door and moved into the room while taking in that he was sitting on the bed with cheeks being a faint red and his chest moving a bit more quickly than usual. I could guarantee he wasn't doing anything sexual as he probably would have told me to leave and not being laying so open. The door was closed as I moved up to him, dark eyes seeming a little hazy as he peered up at me.

"At least let me look to it." I offered and he showed a scowl, but soon shrugged barely enough for me to move to him. After pushing his shorts up one leg, I could already see a purple barely peeking around the edge of the bandage. Removing the bandage proved more at my suspicion, "that looks infected."

"It's fine," his voice sounded hoarse and I peered up to him as if not understanding the situation.

"You're dying–potentially if left untreated…" I clarified to him and this weak laugh left him as he looked to his leg.

"Well…that's fine too." Worry flared through me at the sight of this fireball suddenly curling up to give in. It must be the infection talking, leaving him more disorientated from reality. Even so, I sent a quick smack to the side of his head with a tinge of haki, making him jerk to stare wide eye at me. "Wha–?"

"You idiot, yoi. You should have seen Maybelle days ago and got this checked out. How do you expect to take anyone on with this?" The scold snapped from me, my protective brother tendencies showing as I moved to pull at his leg to see it more with fingers moving it, making him hiss. "Stupid, firebrat…" I muttered while shifting to have a knee to the bed and pressed a hand to his forehead to notice the slight fever as even sweat was there. "Let me go get Maybelle. You shouldn't move from here, yoi."

"But I'm–!"

"Shut up, brat. As if I am going to let you die like an idiot." I snapped back with a sharp glare as I started pulling back and lips pursed from him. Dark eyes stared in confusion as I soon had my hand comb strands away from his forehead. "Now stay here, yoi. I will tell Maybelle to come in and I will get you water and something to eat. No protests!" I quickly added at the end, not wanting him to retaliate, but he still seemed stunned.

_This brat needed to accept being part of the family already, so I can tell him how much of an idiot_ _**brother** _ _he is being by worrying us all._


	21. Superhero Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Superhero Academy AU'

Marco would never admit to it, but he was happy to get into the superhero academy. It was considered one of the best days of his life as he stepped along the campus grounds in a self-tour. They let new students wonder a couple weeks prior to classes to get use to their surroundings. Blue eyes took it all in with map in hand and shortly took a break at the water fountain bench that had no back or arm rests to it. A breath left him to relax before he felt a cool can to his jaw and he gave a small noise of being startled while grabbing to it.

"Oh, thank yo–" As soon as Marco looked up, a face of disbelief dawned him as a grin showed towards him.

"No problem,  _birdie_ ~!" Seeing that familiar mug only made him groan as the guy stood with a cocky attitude.

"What are you doing here? You're not a hero, yoi." Marco immediately replied and got a dramatic gasp from the freckled face male that looked like he got hit with an arrow in the chest as a hand grabbed there.

"Ah! I am hurt you would think  _such_  things!" It was pure sarcasm, earning a threatening cooing that he was aware of. "Oh, don't get your feathers in a bunch. My application was mostly ironic, I swear." Hands were out with a shrug before he moved to press against the blond and sat on the bench right next to him. "Best part? I heard we are roommates!" A devastated look showed on Marco as the other laughed loudly with an arm going around his shoulders. "Ha, roomies~!"

Marco could not believe his luck.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A shaky sigh left Marco as he held onto a slip in his hand with wide eyes, absolutely not believing what he had been handed before leaving the school to his dorm. It wasn't like him to get things like this, his Pops was going to be  _so_  upset that his superhero son was getting a  _detention slip_. They may be old enough, but they were all still fairly learning their powers and most of the time found an enemy along the way before or after the academy.

"Oh? We got it on the same day!" A cheer was there before the blond turned in a snap with a  _growl_.

"This is  _your_  fault! They are giving us  _group punishment_  because of your actions getting out of hand, yoi!" Marco seethed with narrowing eyes and seen dark eyes opening in shock.

"Come on, it's not that bad, birdie!" The roommate tried to reason, but only received bared teeth.

"Why are you even here, Ace?!" The anger showed and made the freckled face male purse lips with a searching look. It was evident he immediately looked guilty and Marco let out a shaky breath before swallowing thickly. "Sorry… I just never got something like this…" A hand rubbed to a forehead with a small sigh and was trying to collect himself better and noticed as an arm was over his shoulders.

"Nah, Marco… why don't you help me?" The head turned to his roommate with disbelief written all over him before was given a snort from Ace. "Like, with your good boy smarts, I could get away with stuff and neither of us would be caught with no proof and it's all harmless fun!" A finger pointed to the blond as a snarky grin was there and leaned a bit more in. "Plus, detention ain't bad or anything! We can have plenty of fun~!" Ace suggested with a laugh as he swayed the two of them before grinning with bright eyes. "Like put gum on Sakazuki's chair lever for when he moves his seat!" This laugh sputtered from Marco at hearing that before he was tugged on. "And maybe make out for the rest of the time." It was spoken casually, but had the blond stiffen with wide eyes as he soon gazed to the other in confusion.

"What?"

"What?" Ace came back with immediately, making the other frown before receiving a laugh and sway again. "We take it as we go~!"

"No, seriously what did you say, yoi?"

Though Marco didn't receive his answer as he was dragged off to go set a trap for Aokiji–not that he would admit to that.


	22. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'NSFW ace tries exploring bondage/vibrators/that type of thing on his own but gets stuck. some time later his lover comes looking for him because he stood them up on their dinner date and finds him still stuck'

Marco was absolutely frustrated that his date bailed on him. It wasn't like the usual running late, Ace had completely did a no show and damned if he would give the other his mind. They had been seeing each other for a little while to the point that Ace gave a spare key in case he naps through something, which the blond was well enough thinking on how hard he would hit the other if he slept through their date.

Arriving to the apartment, Marco used his key to enter with a slight sigh of hearing the other cursing faintly from his bedroom as it was a one bedroom place. There were other noises and as he got closer, a  _moan_  was there and it made his heart speed up. Marco feared the worst as he quickened steps before opening the cracked door and  _nothing_  could have prepared him for the sight bestowed before him.

Flushed freckled skin was there as Ace cursed with trembling lips as he was  _stark_ along the bed. Back arched as hands were over his groin as he seemed to be messing with his entrance and Marco felt his body spike. The smell was faint, but it was evidently Ace's arousal as he moaned again with a jerk. Curses spilled again as he seemed to be trying to do something, but seeming to fail miserably. A simple shift showed of his erection, only to get pressed against as Ace tried to go again at whatever he was doing.

"You missed our date," Marco tried to stay as neutral as possible as he noticed the other jerk with legs snapping close and dark eyes found him. Red seemed to flare more as blue eyes noticed embarrassment, lust, and relief. "But I guess you have your reason, yoi."

"S-Sorry… I-I,  _nnnhhaa_!" A jerk was there of his body, causing the blond to shift as he wanted to be closer, but didn't want to as they hadn't gone that far yet. "Stuck,  _fuck_ , it's stuck and br-brushing– _aahhaa!_ " Ace's head went back as he gave a shaky moan and it was enough for Marco to move closer with a smirk on lips.

"Let me get it out…" Eyes widened as the dark-haired male looked over to the other, seeming to be surprised before groaning as he pulled hands away.

" _A-ahhaa_ , please, too much!" As Marco looked more, his date was covered along his front side from a previous orgasm and it was evident he was close to another.

A long sleeve shirt was pulled off, disregarding buttons for now as he moved to climb up onto the bed with hands grasping trembling legs. The sight alone made Marco excited as he immediately noticed the stretched entrance and heard the vague sounds of vibrations. Shifting fingers, he pressed three in easily, getting a jerk and cry of surprise, but in no way of displeasure. The sound sent sparks through him, and he tried to focus on getting the small bullet toy, figuring Ace was too slick to get it out. It took a few presses–that elicited moans–and twists to finally get it out and click it off before tossing it to the side.

Heavy breaths were there in relief of having it out finally, but Marco was soon gripped onto his arm and pressed to the bed. Ace straddled him with a grin as if he already knew how much the blond wanted him. "Date night isn't over."


	23. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kissing Rivalries meme number 4'  
> (more than just kissing *winkwink*)

Complete embarrassment thrummed through Ace as he could let himself get  _destroyed_  in the previous battle in the ring. It was a common ground for 'heroes' and their 'rivals' to face off. Everyone was technically a hero, but some liked to face off each other to get better. Ace had been escalating in name as  _Fire Fist_  and had lost to Marco,  _The Phoenix,_  when starting out. So, after some time, he had come back to challenge him again with full on confidence.

It was that he was utterly defeated and a lot of people told him that he did amazing against a veteran level hero. His skills definitely improved, but he had laid some heavy bets on the table between just between him and The Phoenix. It had been easy enough, but he hardly expected his outcome to turn so...  _heated_.

"Oi, pay attention." The blond spoke up as he noticed his rival staring off away from the screen in perfect view for the other. The Phoenix wanted to give a lesson to his rival on how to improve by giving pointers on what to look for in a previous fight video, but Ace looked distracted-which he didn't care for. Giving a click of a button, the noise from the toy heightened and a quiet whimper was there with dark eyes looking to him finally. "If you want a chance at beating me next time, you need to study, yoi."

The only thing Ace could think was how it was  _impossible_  to study while his wrists were bound above his head and he was kneeling in his spot. Knees were spread as he squirmed at the feel fogging him with so much pleasure and need as his erection was still trapped in his bikini briefs, wet from how much he leaked by the vibrations from his backside.

"I-I can't focus like this,  _stupid turkey_." The taunting was low with his husky tone, enticing Marco with a smirk showing how much it made his stomach burn with desire.

"I thought nothing could distract you?" A growl from Ace was his reply to that question, making him chortle in amusement as he soon clicked on the button once more. It immediately had a back arching beautifully with that small perky butt in underwear lift more as Ace struggled with his moans, trying to be silent through all of this.

Ace tried to keep his focus on the curling in his stomach at such a defeat, but fingers trailing up his spine was making him quiver. Dark eyes rolled with another whimper of needing release, but soon pursed lips with eyes squeezing shut. He vigorously tried to stay vigilante on everything, but as fingers trailed in another victory lap, they began slipping under underwear to the crevice of his butt. A startled jerk was there as Ace's eyes widened, but couldn't view the other that had moved next to him with lips finding a freckled shoulder with heated breaths along with peppering kisses. A low moan left lips as eyes were half lidded with the burning need continuing to flare for more as fingers slowly moved to press in between, driving the toy deeper, making Ace jerk with a gasp.

"It's okay, I can't focus either..."


	24. Never Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm never letting you go." Genderbent

Hands gripped tight as shaky sobs were heard as the two females ran along through the woods, avoiding tree roots and rocks. The sound of shouts ringing out behind the way they came started getting louder as they were trying to outrun them. As they pushed through their exhaustion, they come upon a small field with grass gracing along their calves as their torn dresses left mid-thigh down exposed. Feet drew closer to the edge of the field as it showed of a cliff, making them halt by the edge with hands grasping to one another.

"M-Marko," the shaky sobs came out harder as the freckled faced female couldn't stop the tears and arms brought her closer into a chest.

"I have you, Ann." The coaxing was there as slender fingers covered in dirt and dry blood combed through dark strands. "They won't have us, yoi… Not anymore…" The words came out in a shaky tone as the shouting drew closer and Marko knew how driven she was for never letting either of them return to that god-awful place.

Everything that those disgusting blue-bloods made them do would never be able to be cleansed from her mind, but she would never also get Ann's treatment out of her head as well. Seeing Ann take so much traumatizing actions,  _especially_  after they got together, was worse than when they tortured the blonde herself. Marko tried hard not to let the other be so degraded, but it wasn't easy when she was already being done the same to. Nothing would ever make them forget what happened and when able to run, they did.

"I do-don't want to g-go back," the choked cries were there as they were cornered on the cliff. Marko's dull blue eyes met towards the cliff edge and out towards the glistening sea in the light of the setting sun. The way she gazed along while nobles broke through the tree line to the field had her soon smiling. Closing eyes, she swiftly cradled a freckled face to face up to her as she viewed to dark eyes.

"I'm never letting you go." Marko spoke softly with a tender kiss finding trembling lips that returned it before pulling away. "Just trust me, yoi."

"Always…" Ann whispers hoarsely as hands found hers and began leading her closer to the edge. "I won't let you go either." She continued as Marko turned her own back to the ocean, the blonde's feet found the edge as she pulled on Ann to be closer. Arms from both met in a tight embrace and blue eyes showed to be shimmering with tears as she watched the nobles get closer, but merely closed eyes.

"I love you, Ann." Marko spoke softly as she tilted their bodies where she was pulling Ann, who gave a small laugh of joy.

"I love you, too, Marko."

Tears glistened in the sun's light as the two disappeared from sight.


	25. Don't want to touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jesus, you're acting like you don't even want to touch me!"

"Jesus, you're acting like you don't even want to touch me!" The shout startled the other as I had giving him a hug and he shooed me off like every other time in these past days.

The past two  _months_  have been me stressing out over what I have done wrong to make Marco seem to avoid me. I tried to give him space as I knew work was busy, but when I try to wait to go to bed with him, I get told  _not tonight_  every time. Only I want to do is hold him and brush fingers through his hair to help relax him, but every time I tried to be intimate, he would just tense up horribly. It was like he didn't even know me, a stranger trying to touch him as I knew he didn't like physical contact–besides a handshake–when first meeting someone.

"What, yoi?" Blue eyes stared to me in confusion as my body was shaking and I couldn't help that my body  _hurt_  from not being able to show affection.

"When was the last fucking time you let me hug you? Kiss you on the cheek?  _Hold your hand,_ for fucks sake!" All my frustration burst forth as I looked to him with a glare and gritted teeth as he looked in surprise. My eyes stung as I felt lips tremble and I tried to keep myself steady from being bombarded by my anxiety. "I made sure to back off because of work and when you told me to! Giving space! But it's been  _two months_ , Marco…" I strained on how long it had been and I had hands move to let fingers grip to my pajama pants. "Do you even love me anymore?"

The question made him flinch as he quickly stood up with a look of worry, "Of course I love you, Ace."

"But are you still  _in_  love with me?" I asked next and this strained look was there as he gave a clench jaw. Feet shift as he came up to me to grab at hands to pull them up and begin kissing along fingers before moving to have me pulled against him to soon hug me. A soft whimper left me as I moved hands to carefully grip to his shirt as I pressed my face into his neck.

"I will always be in love with you, yoi." Lips kissed along skin and a hand moved to begin brushing through my hair. "I'm so sorry, Ace… I… I didn't realize I had been neglecting you… I'm so sorry… There are no excuses for my actions, yoi." He told me softly while I trembled with hands gripping to him, a shaky breath leaving me as I smiled in a strained expression against his shoulder at the affection finally finding me.

"I love you so much."


	26. Star Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Idol Au - Marco the star. Ace the Fan'

When my eyes met dark ones staring to me in surprise, I felt a sudden anxiety of him going to start screaming or shouting like most did. We stared for a few moments before I was snapped out of the stare as I heard a familiar sound of shrill voices of fan girls wanting to be near me coming down along the sidewalk as I tried to make my way through a small alley. It was hard getting myself around places on some days, especially since this latest movie I starred in and wasn't even the lead role. I was like the best friend of the lead actor, but most liked my other movies and got revamped from this one. It hadn't been my first choice on the movie to be remembered by, but you just had to keep going with what is popular.

"Dude, you might wanna hide?" The question had me look surprised towards the guy with freckles sprinkled along cheeks. A small flush was there as he soon looked away with a nod to the side while his head was tilted more back to show the assortment of crates for the local business. I quickly moved to hide myself and he never once moved. The only movement I heard was a few scuffs of feet and a flicker of a flame being lit. An exhale was heard shortly as the fans came to the corner, making noises of confusion.

"Did you see Marco Phoenix go through here?" A couple girls giggled and there was an irritated noise.

"Who? I haven't seen anyone, and I have been on break for a good while." The guy covered easily while seeming to get disappointed noise with small talks of him lying. "Look, get the fuck out of here. Unlike you, I have work here soon and you are bothering the hell out of me." The words were accompanied with a growl, making some of the fans make short complaints before scurrying off. It was quiet for a short while before scuffing of feet and then a body propped onto a crate, having me straighten up to lean against a stack next to him. "They should be gone for a little while, at least." The guy remarked and I could smell herbs, not knowing they made herbal cigarettes.

"I can't thank you enough…" I breathed out with a hand ruffling my hair and he chuckled while exhaling smoke.

"Are you going to do something to similar 'Rising' again?" I was surprised by his question and gave a curious look. A clearing of his throat was filling the air as he flushed and kept his stare to the ground. "I know it's not one of your most popular, but it's my favorite." A smile found me as he mentions one of my unpopular movies, but my ultimate favorite ones. "I just wanted to know what was supposed to happen with Matthew, since he decided to see the world and was stopping to visit his best friend which we  _never_  got to see, just the back of them." A salty tone shows and made me chuckle with a smile widening as I closed eyes with a hum.

"The continuation…" I began and notice as he shifts in interest as the crate creaked and I opened eyes to gaze over to him as he kept his face more away, but eyes found me curiously. "It's a bit rocky, no one wants to play Cole's part since in the script later along the lines show of the two actually… well…" I tried to explain with a finger scratching to my cheek since it was a subject of being a fifty-fifty reaction. "Together more than just friends along the road." I clarified as I took a chance on his reaction and he straightened more with his head turning with shock, eyebrows raised.

"That… That would be a great step for the community…" He mentions and had forgotten his cigarette to focus attention on me with eyebrows furrowing. "No one wants to take that step though ever since 'Ghost', right?" A nod left me, making him roll eyes with a scoff and I chuckled lightly. He took in his cigarette before exhaling smoothly and propped a leg up. "That movie was different, though, as it had a lot of underlining and  _shoves_  to represent. The stuck up people just don't understand since they aren't along with us, so they only see one view…"

"I agree…" I told him while watching this guy who may as well be a fan, but be so calm and not frenzy me at first sight. "I like to think the sequel would help shed a new light."

"It would…" Another inhale was there as he savored it before shifting to exhale into the air and then facing me more with a smile. "I hope you find someone to do it with." I was happy for him to mention such things and every part of me knew that I was about to pull a Thatch move when he first met Izo.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly and he blinked a few times before making a firm face while being curious.

"Ace Portgas."

"Have you ever acted before?"


	27. Tie You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Supernatural NSFW meme'

"Missed me, missed me~," the teasing flares are from the human as his dark eyes flare in absolute delight of the situation. The demon in his chair is an Incubus, something he never thought he would see in his life just a few nights ago and had strapped down. The blond demon thought he had the upper hand before Ace took control quickly in a flurry of making sure those nails never skimmed his skin, learning from the first time a claim was placed on him.

Azure eyes flare with dilated pupils at the situation, staring to him in irritation and lust for his body as he was bare. Ace felt empowered as he views his new prey strapped tightly to his chair with hands bound behind the back of the chair. There were no clothes, showing the demon's glory before Ace's eyes and it had him lick his lips. No doubt the demon is attractive, but he made sure to keep skin contact minimum when strapping him down, knowing the other strives for it. The last encounter showing how much he pressed their skin together so deliciously that Ace let out a soft groan in remembrance, but didn't give in to the desire.

"Now you wanna kiss me~!" Lips spoke out as he leaned on the arms of the chair and let his smirking mouth hover the other's. Dark eyes kept his gaze directly into those azure ones that showed to want all of him, making Ace practically purr in delight.

"You are going to regret tying me up, human." The demon spoke lowly with a husky tone, causing shivers of heat to sear up Ace's back and his exposed erection to twitch for more.

"Hmm~? You don't want some pleasing?" An eyebrow raises from the Incubus as he kept those eyes to the human that gave a lick of lips with a slight sway. "I'm going to return  _each_  favor from last time." Ace comments while moving to have hands to thighs, having the demon twitch at the contact. Hands slid up thighs to rest closer and the human let himself be raised up more as he was skimming his lips to the other's softly with a chuckle, not breaking eye contact. "How many was it? Four?"

"I'm going to fuck you into the desk, yoi…" A growl reverberated as azure eyes gleam in absolute  _delight_  of Ace's playfulness. When lips press more, but still in a teasing fashion, he growled more deeply and had the other grinning now as lips pull enough away.

"Let's start with one…" Ace mentions while letting himself rub his own exposed body along the demon, skimming the front side with his own slowly and gaining groans of pleasure.

Like he thought, the cock of the demon stood to attention, but Ace wasn't about to give straight away what the other wants and moved to have lips to a thigh. Nipping and sucking with heated breaths, enjoying the growling of impatience, and start trailing up past the erection twitching. Ace grinned cheekily at the thought that came to mind as he soon rolled the office chair and was moving to sit on his desk with feet to the demon's thighs. Blue eyes flare in interest, but slight irritation of being bound still and Ace pulled him closer with feet moving to the arm rests.

Hands shift along the desk as Ace sat in his own naked glory and butterfly knees apart more as he gave a grin. The human was in control of this situation as eyes skimmed his body hungrily and he let hands move along his thighs with a slight arch of his back. The demon groaned with a small hiss when fingers pulled on skin and showing more of that entrance he wanted to claim all over again.

"Oh, don't think I will call your name tonight as that would just ruin the fun." A smirk stays on Ace when he mentions that. Azure eyes found him darkly and gave a low growl at how he figured things out quickly enough. "Maybe I will give you a little taste if you are good?" It was evident the human was having way too much fun, but it looked as if something clicked with the demon.

"Show me what you got,  _Ace_." The sound of his name caused a wave of lust to quiver through him, his toes curling and hands moving to support against the desk.

" _A-Ahh_ , maybe I will never let you go?" An eyebrow raises at the question and before the demon can inquire, a moan left his lips as a foot pressed to his erection with toes rubbing along the shaft and watches as that heated freckle face show absolute lust for him. "Because I am having too much fun~!"


	28. Beginning Praises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ace with hardcore praise kink'

Ace felt the utmost trust in his new family, but there was one certain person he trusts fully after telling of his blood line besides Oyaji and that is Marco. The last time he had so much trust had been with his two brothers and one of them is gone from his life. Being on the Moby, it wasn't hard to always run across someone, but Ace had realized quickly about his feelings for the first commander. Of course, he pushed that to the side until he noticed the blond beginning to  _praise_  him more than technically necessary. Simple things had him smile in happiness, but the deeper meaning ones would have him a bit tongue-tied and Ace knew that the other noticed one time.

That's why he had tried avoiding the other.

"Come here, yoi…" Though like Ace said, the Moby still made it easy to run into people on most occasions; especially commanders.

"What's up, Marco?" The second commander questions as he follows the other into his room as he had been about to leave his own, hoping to sneak by.

"Just a few things on your report is all." The remark left Ace a bit relieved, expecting this to stay serious and let himself close the door. As they moved to the desk, his dark eyes met blue that watch him. "I would love if you could do your reports like this more often…" The blond starts up as he leans back against his desk with arms crossing and tilting his head. "You did wonderfully on the detail, adding in the weak points of the enemy as well was fantastic." A high praise is tacked on, letting his eyes notice of the flush gracing freckled cheeks and was smiling.

"S-Sure, I can try to do a bit more for reports." Ace comments as it was evident he was enjoying the comment from someone he has an interest in and is  _definitely_  feeding him with pleasantries.

"Ace," the name is spoken lightly as the first commander eyes the other carefully as all attention is to him. "You are absolutely  _stunning_ , you know that?"

That set the young commander over the edge into a flushed mess as fire quickly flickered along his body at the sudden heat he felt. "What are you saying, stupid turkey?!" It was a defensive question, an immediate type of response with no thought.

"Hm?" Marco plays innocence before shifting forward and backing the other into the wall, but in no way pining him to his spot. Eyes never leaving dark ones that dilated and the body show a bit more relaxed state of not being completely cornered. It's quiet for a minute as Marco thought on how to completely portray his feelings to the other, but yet drive him over the edge. "I can't help it, yoi." He begins as he kept his gaze on the other, his heart beating rapidly in desire to pamper the young commander in affection. "The way you smile and laugh absolutely sends me head over heels for you."

Ace about passed out.


	29. Good Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pfft, you're the newbie and you look like such a wuss it's unreal, I bet you couldn't handle a single punc — WOAH I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO PUNCH THAT HARD… okay, but you've GOT to teach me how to do that and I might be oddly attracted to you? whaaaat?"

Blue eyes viewed on the new recruit with scrutiny as he was  _specifically_  assigned to him, which is a surprise. Marco doesn't usually take on brats and this kid seemed like one from just the sight of his sneer on freckled face. There was no way this kid would get a good hit in or even pose a challenge to him. It surprises him though, giving a small doubt to his thoughts since Pops sent him over. To play it safe, he had to make sure this Ace could take on his stoic talk and lack of emotions on most things.

"You're the newbie, yoi?" Marco began towards the guy that stands before him with a small snarl and its evident he wasn't someone who wanted to be  _tamed_. "You were placed under because you are supposed to be strong and all you look like is a brat…" The words started and definitely made dark eyes gleam dangerously and the blond smirks as he was pecking in the right spot. "Those fists couldn't hurt that b–!" A fist made contact with his jaw, surprising him and made him take a few steps back with fingers touching the spot.

Shock is plain in blue eyes as he straightens with his gaze finding the new guy that looked a bit taken back as it seemed impulsive, but he wasn't backing down. No words could leave either of them as all Marco think was that he was oddly finding himself  _attracted_  to the new guy. Every piece of him delved in the fact that Ace was able to leave a burning left behind from that punch and he grinned proudly.

"Good, just what I would expect under my wing, yoi." Marco comments while shifting to put a hand to dark hair to ruffle affectionately. Complaints left Ace and the hand pulled away so the blond shows his wide smile lingering while rubbing fingers to the spot that was no doubt bruising. "The burning sensation left behind is  _excellent_ , do they always do that? Never mind that, come let's get some tea as we discuss your new living arrangements with me." The words quickly left Marco as he led the other that gave a confused, but joyful expression at the fact that he got the stubborn instructor to lead him on his training.

Marco was sure to tell Pops that he fully accepts this recruit put under him.


	30. Time Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please leave, please, please leave. /Please/. There's no time." "It's okay. It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I'll be right here." "No, please, please leave, I don't want you to die, /please just leave me here/!" ...Time bomb hostage situation?

Ace had been nervous as he walked into the local city bank, holding himself together while tugging off his gloves, ignoring the heavy weight on his chest. It wasn't a situation he wanted to find himself in, but he had no choice when those men wrangled him with the vest on. The task is to go in to the bank and 'simply' tell them to close early while he hung around. Of course, Ace had a look of pure terror as he was becoming the victim of one of the bombings that's been happening through the country. He was told if he pulled this off that they would let him go and he had to at least try or they would have shot him on the spot and gone after his little brother or best friend like they threatened too.

Appearing to the desk after he waited his turn, ignoring security as he frowned and picked at his nails, he was greeted by the blond desk clerk. The man looking to be around his late twenties and possibly someone Ace may have passed a few comments towards on a good day. The teller is at the end side of the counters more and Ace began pulling out a wallet before pulling on an index card he was given. When sliding it over, blue eyes flicker up to him as if he was too exhausted for this, but they gleamed differently.

" _Please_ …" The whisper is hoarse from the dark-haired male as he viewed the teller with a hand nervously grasping at his jacket. "J-Just do it…?" It's a small plea as dark eyes sting with his mouth shifting into a purse as he tried to control his fear. Dread swarmed in Ace's eyes as the teller stares in absolute shock before he glances to the sides a bit without moving his body.

"What's your name?" The blond asks as he nods while shifting to begin typing on his computer and the young man gives a shaky breath.

"Ace… m-my name is Ace…" A nod is there as the teller put up his window closed sign and gave a reassuring smile to the customer.

"I'm Marco, please just stay calm…" The blond mentions while Ace swallows heavily and nods while hands were over his fake wallet that held nothing else within.

"I'm sorry…" The youth mentions shakily as he tries not to give anything away and how an announcement is made of the bank closing due to system error.

"It's not your fault, yoi… Just breathe as we get you out of this." Marco speaks soothingly to calm him, but Ace frets as he keeps himself steady at the counter and watches people leave in mostly happy moods. Then here he was, strapped with a bomb to his chest and nowhere to run. It only took a total of twenty minutes to evacuate everyone else and security made sure to stay away, but he had been surprised as the teller stayed.

"Why are you here…?" Confusion shows and eyes stare into blue ones that gleam as he soon shifts with hands to the glass.

"Someone has to open the vault." The door of the main building opens up and Ace turns to view the few men that nabbed him appear with hands tugging their masks down, wearing hoods to shadow their appearances at first.

"Zehahahaha! Good job, boy!" A glare leaves Ace at being told that and is shaking as he wants to act, but can't. "Show me to the vault, you two stay here with boomstick." The leader snarks out while the dark-haired male moves over to the two in no protest, being grasped by the arm harshly to be tugged. Dark eyes watch the leader take Marco with him, the blond being calm and showing no resistance as he leads the robber.

It takes a little time and Ace tries to hold himself steady, hoping to live through this as these bastards almost have what they want with no issue. One of the men with him moves to the back area shortly as they must have ear pieces, making Ace worry for the teller before he heard a loud resounding explosion. Shock is on him as he was dragged along before shoved behind the bank counter for the tellers. It startles him, but as the guy leaves him, he starts to feel relief on being able to make it out of this finally.

Then he hears a clicking noise start a haunting rhythm.

Hands move to unzip the jacket and is faced with the vest on him counting down and he begins to shake with tears welling. "Ace!" The head snaps up to see the bank teller there looking in surprise and the strapped man lets out a raspy sob at his predicament. He was foolish to think he would survive… "Let me see it, yoi…" Marco is by him to begin looking to the mess of wires and he could only shake with tears beginning to slick his face in fear and dread.

Ace had his little brother to look after still, his best friend couldn't handle his brother and the rent by himself. There was so much he was discovering about himself in these past few years, not hanging off what people expected of him as his father was a veteran with a lot of high honors before being killed in action serving his country. That isn't the path Ace wanted and he had finally won the argument against their gramps about not being enlisted, finding himself pursuing other dreams. Now he was faced with only three minutes of life left with that haunting clicking noise and how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn't with this man here with him.

"Please leave," Ace starts out with trembling lips and notices the twisting of pain in blue eyes. "Please, please leave.  _Please_ … There's no time…" He begins pleading as he wouldn't want anyone else to be brought the same fate, their families losing him as well.

"It's okay. It's okay, you don't have to be scared." It's a coaxing, Marco trying to keep him calm and not hyperventilate. "I'll be right here, yoi…" The words come out and Ace begins shaking his head while noticing the timer reaching almost to the minute mark.

"No, _please_ , please leave!" Ace begins to be louder in protest while grabbing to shoulders and shoving at the other, but is resisted firmly. "I don't want you to die! I don't want two families torn apart!  _Please just leave me here_!" Shock flares over the blond as sobs spill from Ace's lips and those hands from shoulders move to cover freckled cheeks.

"Ace, do you  _want to die_?!" Marco bring the hands down with a fervent glare and before a protest could stutter he repeats. "Do you want to die?!"

" _No!_  I want to live! I want to see my brother! I want to see my best friend!" The voice comes out sharply in response before his hands are pressed harshly to the ground and the blond is moving to grasp at a nearby desk to have scissors.

"Then let me get it off, yoi!" Dark eyes widen in surprise before he glances to see the time just barely enough and could only choke out a sob. As Marco moves to the wiring to have the scissors ready, Ace closes his eyes as the haunting of the clicks is there before he hears the sound change.

_Cli–fshhuuu…_

… _..._

_**00:04** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are curious, yes the bomb did stop ;)


	31. Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural nsfw #3: marco/ace?   
> and  
> #3 w/ Incubus ace?'

"Did you think you would upper hand me, yoi?" The question is answered with a growl and a tail flickering, making the blond with blue eyes smirk in amusement. Watching the body twitch with another agitated growl and could only make him boil in anticipation for more. It took him some time, but Marco was able to wrangle this…  _demon_  of sorts and tied them down to his bed with wrists together and feet tangled in the sheets for the time being as he could not find any more ties nearby.

The taut body shifted as hips swayed in the demon's annoyance and legs shifted to be on knees, but only slightly as the dark-haired man was realizing his predicament, struggling with the flat sheet. Freckled skin is sheen with a pink as he tried to contain his temper and was aggravated at how the human was able to successfully get him down. The demon looked to the side at blue eyes and Marco smirked more at seeing sharp teeth gritting and he flickered eyes over to the horns in dark hair, barely visible as they were a black color like his hair.

"I don't plan on being taken tonight, demon." The blond mentions as he had an idea that this demon is most likely part of the Incubus spectrum, especially by the way his dreams were tantalizing before being awoken. Marco didn't take too kindly that the man tried to top him as he was the one to rile him up to the point of wanting every bit of the other.

"Release me, human. Or roll over and ride me~!" It starts with a growl before purring in enticement and Marco feels his body swarming in desire to please the demon, but stops his thoughts of following through with the other's demand of riding.

"I'm going to give you a taste of something new, demon." The addressing is playful from the blond as the man kept referring to him as  _human_  to try and get his point across.

Shifting to lean over to his nightstand, he pulled the bottle of lube out and gave a glance towards the condoms he has for any time he actually has a partner over. A thought lingers as he had  _heard_  sex demons love the contact and tried to make as much skin to skin contact as possible to reach a high and entice their partner more. Not wanting to take a chance of the demon getting what he wants right away, Marco grabs a condom and rolls back as he is only clad in sleep pants. Sitting differently, he situates to settle himself next to the man and keeps his blue eyes on the dark eyes watching him.

A low growl is there as Marco moves his hands out of sight of the demon and starts opening the condom wrapper and sliding it over two fingers and began adding lube before letting some of it drizzle the crevice showing, the tail twitching and the breath hitching in surprise. Some noises of confusion is let out before jerking as fingers prodded his entrance and that's when the demon spoke.

"Wh-what are you doing?! I am an Incubus!" The proclamation had Marco smirking before rubbing and then shifting a finger as he lets one slip in. A startled gasp is there with trembles as the tail jerks wildly and noises of surprise are there to accompany it as the finger slid deeper in, but not too much as Marco brought it back before having two fingers pressing in to show deeper into the demon that was gasping with twitches and hips shifting to press back somewhat. "O-Oh, f-feels… _A-aah_ ~!" A moan is let out as Marco is sure to shift fingers and thrust them in again with his freehand moving to grasp a butt cheek, sensing pleasure spread through into him. It must be true and Marco was careful to not do much more with skin contact as the sensation flooded his mind and he began moving fingers within the demon.

The tail began whirling around his forearm, Marco shifting to pull back fingers and adding a third in the condom before pushing them back in. Shivers went through the blond with a groan at the responses he gained from the other, the moans of absolute pleasure spiking through the demon and just the tail alone helped with adding to the sensations. Marco moved a hand as he shifts his body to lean over the other and began caressing lips along a shoulder blade, his lips tingling each time he touched skin. The blond was having a losing battle in his mind as it fogged more and more and began thinking of how he wouldn't mind letting this demon take complete control over him and make him a withering mess of gasps and moans.

" _A-Aaahh_ ~!" The moan sears through Marco's ear drums and he notices the tightening around his fingers. The pulsing of the demon's orgasm set him over as he shifts his upper body along the other's back and kisses with longing across heated flesh. "N-Name? What is your name, human?"

"Marco," the blond speaks in a hiss as his erection begins to become more prominent as he presses it against the demon's butt cheek with a groan as his leg is pressed between the demon's thighs.

"Let me have you, Marco." The tone is heavy and laced in carnal sin that Marco voices his delight with a moan against freckled skin along a shoulder. Hands shift, the used condom to the ground somewhere after he tossed it without a care and hands ran along slick skin, sheen with a thin layer of sweat from the rising temperatures they give off. The blond has no more common sense to stop his skin contact as they go up the muscled back, fingers tracing along the dips, and then they travel along arms as his teeth scraped and caused a purr in return. "Let me have all of you~!" The demon keeps speaking while hands begin undoing the binds of the wrists and Marco furrows his brow while taking in the taste of skin, groaning as his body or mind no longer listens.

As fingers find the last knot to undo, Marco breaths hotly in an ear with a hazy gaze being unfocused. "I'd be delighted, yoi."

Ace had been pleased when the human finally let him take control, their positions quickly changing with him hovering over the other that is sprawled out on the dark sheets. Paler skin is darkening into red by the passing minutes and the demon had fun with hands grazing the creamy skin that he could get his hands on fully now. Ace enjoyed the fluttering of groans, anticipating for making this human whither under him, especially for showing him of something quite delightful and would definitely try a little more on later.

For now, he licks his lips at the bare blond below him that is whimpering softly as his fingers teased the tight entrance more, enjoying the thought of being the man's first. If not, it surely had been a while as the body jerked immediately when slipping in a finger. Now three lingered in the tightening grip and made sure to grip the leaking erection, fingers pressing to the head to prevent anything from coming out just yet. On most occasions, Ace would have had his partner coming multiple times, but Marco is a special case tonight as he withheld the man's orgasm.

" _Nnnggh_ ~!" Teeth snagged a bottom lip, enticing the demon that he was about to draw moans from the blond. Marco is resilient even under the haze as he merely groaned and gave sharp gasps to what was happening to his body. The small whimpers were delightful perks and the demon was sure to draw out all the sounds he could from Marco, wanting him to  _scream_  in bliss. Blue eyes gleamed up to him, causing him to purr in absolute delight as he noticed them dancing in absolute carnal desire for  _more_.

A soft whimper flows past trembling lips, red and plump from teeth snagging and not just necessarily from him alone. Ace had removed his fingers to begin leaning over the man with a grin of pulsing desire, both of his hands resting on either side of Marco, and situates his legs out to let himself slowly begin pressing in. Blue eyes roll with a gasp of being penetrated, Ace extra careful as this partner tonight is going to  _feel_  every bit of him as he is such a nice catch to come across. No doubt, the demon was already plotting for future nights as he watches the shaking of the blond as hands move to have one over trembling lips and the other gripping to the sheets.

Seeing the chest spasm at the way Ace fully settled brought a purr of satisfaction and he kept his place as both hands began lining the tone body as he questioned what the blond did for a living. When his ears picked up on calming breaths, Ace starts to shift and begin smoothly rocking his body, sliding out only partially before pressing back in deeply. The human arches with a gasp at the slow rhythm and is shaking in pure desire for more of the sensations as he began to slowly roll hips against Ace with the rhythm. The cooperation to give back on what is transpiring exhilarated the demon as he smirks with his body leaning closer with hands to ribs and lips began leaving a blazing trail. Mewls of delight causes Ace to be more determined as he wanted… no  _needed_  more of those sounds coming from quivering lips.

"I want you to feel so good, Marco…" The demon speaks in a husky tone while trailing lips, his body moving a bit more quickly on pace. Once he got his mouth to the other's neck, he trails them to soon find swollen lips that eagerly greet him. Ace keeps their lips moving in a play and moves hands to grasp the top of a thigh and to a hip as he shifts to have the blond's lower body up more in support. As he thrusts more, they part to breath out and the moans start to flourish softly and growing in tone as Ace makes sure to only show of deep thrusts and grinds after each to reach a little deeper each time.

" _A-Aaah_ ~!" The moan of pure pleasure erupts from the human as his back arches and eyes open in surprise. The demon is delighted at the sound alone and continues on while Marco's hands begin grasping to his arm and shoulder. It was like he broke a threshold, the moans coming out were sharp and play loudly like a melody for him.

"My name is Ace, call for me…" The demon almost whispers to the other's ear heatedly and gains absolutely no hesitation.

"A-Ace,  _aah_ ~!" Hearing his name, Ace flourishes in a blinding sense of protectiveness as he wants to claim this human for his own, no one else dare to ever touch him. " _A-Aaahhaaa_!" The demon digs claws to skin slightly and kisses with sucks to the neck exposed to him. Marco has his head thrown back as he merely cries out again and this is when Ace can no longer hold onto his own desire.

They both climax, Marco practically screaming in  _ecstasy_  as tears lingered in his blue eyes and Ace is delighted. Bringing such pleasure not only to himself, but his human that he is so keen on was the most pleasing thing he has experienced besides the mind blowing sex. Being a demon that does this regularly, Ace was sure to be tentative and enjoy his buzz while carefully maneuvering to pull out of the other while soon shifting around the bed. He got the flat sheet, moving to finally go to the side of the other and tugging on a limb that was practically dead weight as the blond was still in his own world.

Ace didn't usually do this with anyone, but he was feeling endearing to this human and made sure to pull the man to his chest while on their sides to hold him. A hand brushed through blond hair as Ace enjoys the sound of the other coming down from his high and seamlessly relaxing into his hold. Marco was his to have alone and the demon was sure of to make sure it stayed that way.


	32. Better Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Supernatural prompt #2 Marco an angel and Ace a demon'

Chained with wrists together, a purr like noise is in the air finding amusement of the predicament of what is happening. Dark eyes gaze in a sultry manner, smirking to the blond male sitting in a chair with an eyebrow raised in interest, before relaxing as he breaths out in exasperation. The demon had been causing problems for the past few years, none of his guard being able to get a hold of him as he was slick with being able to slip away. After a slight slip up, the demon had been reigned in finally and presented towards the Archangel of the certain area, where the other angels reported to him for problems and if something needs his attention.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Marco asks from his chair, blue eyes watching as the pointed tail flickers as the demon tilts his head, dark hair moving with the action. The smirk stays with that purring like noise continuing and knees shift out a bit more to get comfortable.

"Whatever could you be meaning?" The demon plays innocence with a toothy grin now appearing as he never took his eyes off the angel before him.

"I don't think you understand what is going on, yoi." This time Marco's voice dips and he is soon standing to begin approaching the other slowly in stride, his white cloth around his body sliding into place along his body. Sandals making their way closer, he watches as the demon eyes his full body,  _seething_  in sin by the mere flicker of interest in dark eyes. "Your fate is in my hands to decide on what to do with you." The angel stops some feet away as he kept himself stoic and there is a curling in his gut with a warming through his veins, an effect from the man kneeling before him.

"Going to punish me for being bad?" It's a purr, devilishly rolling from the demon's tongue as he arches his back a bit to stare up at the angel. "Bend me over and give a good spanking because of my  _wicked_  ways?" A tongue swipes lips in absolute delight at the blue eyes shimmering in a dance of some type of delight.

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoy it, yoi." The clarification has the demon laugh lightly while keeping a wide grin with a purr as his tail flickers more. "I'm not going to  _spank_  you," Marco begins and receives a disappointed groan from the other. "But," he starts with eyes hardening to give a firm glare, "I will be  _slowly_  taking you apart and put you back together…" A small flinch is there, the demon not sure on what that meant and could only let the other grip his chin as Marco lowers his face closer to speak ever so deeply. "You will be better than you have ever been before." The words send a quiver up the demon with a low mewl of how much it brought a thrill through him.


	33. Kill me in the eyes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "KILL ME! KILL ME IN THE EYES!"  
> (Mentions of LawLu)

The raging  _roar_  filtering the home startles Marco as he came along with Ace to his home, saying he needed to check in on Luffy and see what list Sabo had left so he could get groceries later. Marco was used to this and didn't mind, even offered to help with the grocery shopping if it was quite a bit. Though, when they arrived at the small home with Ace immediately heading down the small hall to the bedrooms, he wasn't expecting to hear  _that_.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MAIDEN!"

"Hi, Ace!" Luffy's voice echoed while there were more words muttered with Ace swearing like the sailor he could have been if Garp had his way.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE _ **YOU**_  FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!" The door slams to Luffy's bedroom and then a distraught freckled face shows from around the corner as Marco looks to him in confusion. Hands grasp Marco's shirt and he is shaken as Ace is basically twitching in the face. "KILL ME! KILL ME IN THE EYES!" The shout clearly confuses his friend and Ace just makes a noise of complete distraught. "I WILL NEVER GET THAT OUT! I CAN'T  _UN_ SEE THAT!" More shaking is there and Marco just sighs with hands patting to forearms.

"Let's get the list and go, yoi. We can discuss the eye killing later." Marco suggests and his friend could only breath out with his disturbed face still present. Nonetheless, Ace trails to the kitchen to get the list and Marco merely waits for him by the door to lead him along.

Come to find out later, Luffy had been in the middle of something  _intimate_  with his boyfriend, Law, and let's just say that once the initial shock wore off, they had to stop Ace from killing the man.


	34. Going to leave me again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to leave me again?"

" _Are you going to leave me again?"_  Ace's ears picks up on a conversation going at the table over near his, they were being quiet about the discussion, but he had been ditched by his blind date so Ace entertained himself.

" _We could just take another break."_  The woman mentions back to the man across from her and Ace glances to see how this woman was  _dressed up_  to the T for a fun night out. The words she said only made him internally snort as he heard that before and merely burned bridges when that happens.

" _Why don't you just break off the engagement, yoi?"_  The man asks with a bored expression, but his jaw is set tight at the situation. _"You can keep or sell the ring, I don't need anything in return. It's not like I am going to fight you since I was pressured to begin with."_  He continues with his body staying poised at attention of the seemingly 'normal' conversation. Ace assumes by the first question asked that she has done this all before.

" _Oh dear, it's not you…"_  The voice drips in a sickeningly sweet tone and Ace could just  _hear_  the lies laced within.

" _It obviously is if you are about to go bang Hanjo again."_  It takes all of Ace's willpower to hold back his snort, tilting his head as he drinks casually. The way a scoff is heard with her chair moving makes him assume that he wasn't heard.

" _There's not much you can do to break our arrangement made from both sides…"_  She mentions while fixing her dress and Ace glances again in curiosity as the blond man shifts forward on forearms to the table.

" _Except that I_ _ **am**_ _gay, but you seem to think you can fix that and try to make things in your favor."_ The man remarks and his date gives a frown with a sneer as if he said something foul.  _"Just leave, I don't expect to see you again after I came out to my father. And, don't worry, I already changed the locks and did not park around here."_  He continues while shifting to lift his glass of wine to take a drink, enjoying the taste while ignoring the woman who festers away, almost looking to want to spit at him, but people stared in curiosity, wondering what happened. She calmly collects herself and leaves while a hand begins to take the ring off, maybe in relative ease.

The other patrons continue with their dinner and Ace glances to the man left at the table, the other glass not even having wine in it. His eyes find the water in his glass, contemplating as he had been waiting for around thirty minutes and just sipped the free water. Ace learned ahead of time to wait before ordering in case he was bailed on. Finishing his glass, he swallowed with a last glance to notice a waiter begin to point at the extra glass. Moving, Ace gets up before grasping the glass before the waiter could and then plops himself into the now empty chair.

"I'll take this." Ace claims while helping himself to the wine, the waiter raising an eyebrow and the blond just waves it him off.

After the waiter leaves, "are you even old enough for that?" The question sweeps through Ace's ears and he grins while putting the bottle back to the bucket and leans on forearms.

"I hope so." Ace answers while taking a tentative drink as the first sip always gave the burst of alcohol stronger. Not too bothered, he continued for another sip, enjoying the amused look upon the other.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure for you to join me, yoi?" That small tick had fluttering in Ace's stomach and those azure eyes danced in delight at the company given to him.

"My date bailed on me," he mentions with a slight shrug, "wouldn't be a first. But you seemed in distress with Miss Crisis and looked to need a cool down." Ace comments and received a chortle from the words, giving some reassurance that maybe he was doing good. "My name's Ace, by the way."

"I'm Marco."


	35. I'm a nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a nobody."

"I told you already!" A scowl shows on his face, but I couldn't help the fact that everything about him was so  _perfect_. The thrumming in my veins and the one thing showing that no doubt this man gave me something to strive for. The sharpening of my surroundings and the way my heart beat for him showed extra signs every little kid learns that could happen once they are older. "There's no way! I can't have someone!" The claims come out vehemently to me, not making me quite understand what he could mean and could only hear my heart racing.

"But yet here it is showing," I lift my hand up with the solid evidence that ties everything together from the stories you hear as children. Only you and the person you are to be soulmates with can see the string linked to each other, twining around your pinky and up around your hand and forearm. It was not something you could technically hold as it was not something you could grab, but it was ever present when drawing near to the one you are to be with.

"No, it can't…" He holds his arm up, a cringe that shows crinkles on his nose and those freckles sprinkled along his cheeks has me wondering how they could make him cute. "I'm a nobody…" Those words surprise me as I could hear the severity of how he basically had it down for fact. "I don't deserve a person!" Dark eyes glower up to me as I stare down to him, sort of glad we were in a part of the park more isolated as I had walked after him initially to give back the money that fell from his pocket. When handing it over had me noticing the string seeming to be taut with our hands and he practically reeled away like I was poisonous after grabbing the cash.

"Why wouldn't you deserve someone, yoi?" I ask curiously, staying calm as he looked irritated and flustered.

"I just don't!"

"Then do I not deserve someone?" I jumped with the next question and he looks to me in confusion before sputtering.

"N-No! I didn't say that!" The reply has me shifting to grip his hand, my heart thundering and his cheeks flush as he looks ready to pull away.

"Yes, you are. If you don't deserve someone then that means I don't either because you were picked for me." I tell him softly with a light hold of his hand and notice him bite his bottom lip with a frown, eyebrows furrowing as he didn't know what to say. In a way, it hurt seeing that my supposed soulmate denying our connection and I released his hand with a breath leaving me. "It's fine, yoi. I wouldn't want to impose on what you do with your life." I began to let him know, keeping myself grounded as he stares with light shock and I take a couple steps away. "Sorry to have bothered you." The goodbye leaves me, turning fully away as I begin trailing back where I came from, one hand trembling its way to my chest.

My heart ached.

Every step away only brought more and more of it since he didn't follow. This was nothing like Thatch said how it felt meeting your soulmate. It could possibly be because we didn't actually connect properly, him not wanting something like this. Though, I couldn't help all the horror stories flashing in my head about mates that didn't tie properly and how it was like that for the rest of your life. The aching and never being able to connect to anyone ever in life, it was actually comical if I thought about it.

Making it home, I shut the door as I had got inside and was kicking off my shoes, but made sure to place them correctly. I could hear some of my brothers in the living room and could only breath out as the lingering ache stays as a new residence. My feet shift through the foyer to try and cross over without a disturbance, but there was hardly a chance.

"Oi! You are actually a little late!" Izo comments promptly and I stop with eyes closing to take in a breath.

"I got caught up for just a little bit, yoi." I mention with my head tilted to look at them, preventing myself from grimacing as Izo rests nestled against Thatch's side.

"Who? Your soulmate~?!" Thatch asks while laughing a bit as he always mentioned how it was my work I was tied to and Jiru was sitting joining along with Haruta covering his mouth. The sarcastic question had me knowing they would find out sooner than later anyways.

"Yes," the answer is firm and stops them in their tracks with confused looks.

"You… you were?" Haruta asks in surprise and Izo beams with a grin and leans a bit more in my direction.

"Who? What did they look like? When are they coming by?" The questions begin to fire away and I could only cringe.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, and never. He didn't want me." That was coldly spoken, noticing them all have that realization settle and I could only turn my head back forward. "I don't want to talk about it, yoi…" I mutter before beginning back towards my room with feet heavily carrying me up the stairs, leaving the air feel suffocating and I was choking on the lump in my throat.

_My soulmate didn't want me._

My hands held my face, trying in every fiber of my being not to  _sob_  from the fact I would never have one. It wasn't something I had always thought about, just figured if it happened it would happen. I never thought of the possibility that my soulmate would _n't_  want me and that I would be stuck with this aching. This  _stupid_  aching in my chest as I felt shoulders weighing me down and moved trembling hands along my face to prevent tears.

Sitting in my office chair, I rest in my bedroom still after just passing by my brothers and could only wallow. I was allowed to do that, right? I had the shittiest luck to get someone who didn't want me and basically figured since he was undeserving meant I was. In a way, I don't think he thought about that, but it still hurt as I thought back to my days as a child.

Every child got excited hearing about soulmates and we were told all of the fluffy stuff instead of clarifying a little more on what could happen if declined. It was hardly heard of, being turned away since you are usually matched by the Divine, or they say so anyways. You were practically a match made in heaven, but I guess instead of a blessing I got a  _curse_.

A knocking softly resounds, making me groan at the fact I did not want anyone to see me. Witness the fact that my world was  _falling apart_. The brother who stays stoic and keeps everything in line is having a breakdown and I don't want any of my brothers see me in emotional pain.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I mention as firmly as I could, but it did still come out a bit hoarse. This seemed to not stop whoever as I was turned away, my back to them, and I let out a deep breath. While turning I said, "I told yo–!" My voice strains to stop as I see a distressed freckle face looking to me while trying to catch breaths. I close my mouth and swallow thickly while moving to stand up with a shaky breath. "What, yoi? I gave back all that I found on the ground." I explain, thinking maybe he came to maybe see I took any of the money and he began shaking his head.

"N-No, I'm sorry!" The words sputter as he moves a bit more in the room with hands up. "I… I was irritated! People spit at me all the time!" He starts while pursing lips and looked extremely guilty. "I thought… I thought you were just  _messing_  with me. Playing with my emotions!"

"Why would I do that?" I immediately ask in return as he stops half way to me with a cringe on his face. "You are my  _soulmate_  for Divine's sake!" I about shout in frustration and the pull on my hand is strong, having me slowly move closer.

"Everyone tells me how much I don't… I don't deserve anyone for me!" He tells me, having me realize that he must be from a lower-class type of family as the nobles in the area sadly snub others. The reason our family is spared is because of our Pops, no one wanting to face his wrath with other businesses backing him and possibly get shunned for being rude. I also knew because I have had a higher up placed man know of my biological 'mother' (though she really didn't deserve the title).

"I was told I didn't deserve to live," I began with a serious look and he looks surprised as I stop a few feet from him. "My mother was a drug using whore on the street corner, she gave birth to me and left me at the hospital with all rights signed over just so she could go get her next high or lay. Come to find out she  _tried_  to rid of me with multiple methods during pregnancy, yoi." I tell him seriously like stating facts with eyes never leaving his and there was this remorse gleaming with eyebrows furrowing. "I don't care what happened, though, because I am not with her and I am in a better family. I don't associate with that part of my past because it's not what  _defines_ _ **me**_." I explain with hands moving to be out more in front of me, but not too high raised. "When you,  _yourself_  said you don't deserve someone, that means someone else does not deserve someone, yoi. Not all couples picked work out, but I wanted you to know that you deserve  _anything_  you set your heart to no matter your background."

In just a single heartbeat, hands were gripping my face and lips were pressing to mine. It startles me, but my hands were already around him as I return the kiss fervently. Those hands on my face grip as he trembles while trying to be close and I could only feel as all the weight is off my shoulders. My chest is light, filled with a buzzing warmth, and I soon was able to pull my mouth away enough to breathe.

"I want to deserve you…" He mentions with a serious look and I couldn't help the smile on me.

"You do…" I tell him softly while soon gripping to him more. "My name's Marco."

"Ace, I'm Ace!" He practically beams up at me with his hands moving to grab at the back of my neck and is bouncing lightly in my hold. "I'm so happy to have someone who wants me!"


	36. Stupid Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'So, uhm, I had some weird dream and all I can remember is the sentence: "I can't fall in love with my enemy's daughter." It's a nice prompt actually and could you use this for a small story (could be son too)? You can decide the characters and set-up/world.'   
> Fem!Ace - Ann

I couldn't believe my line of thought as we stand in the stupid ballroom, people decorated and I was no exception.

Slim along my body is a blaring orange dress that starts off with rhinestones over my breasts, an A-line type of cut, and shimmers down with lesser to my midsection. Hugging my curves down slimy to mid-thigh before it flares out for the skirt that reaches down just right above my toes. My hair is short, styled in curls with lots of hairspray from my stylist, not wanting to but it was for my father's company. It's a type of gathering for the family to mingle with other families, meeting new people as my father's company just joined another. It was a partnership and my twenty-year-old self growled that I would have to go.

But here I am after my mother gives hands together with a look saying she would treat me like Cinderella  _before the ball part_ , though don't think wrong because I am practically spoiled enough at is so I would probably deserve it.

Anyways, the main problem is those eyes staring to me with an amused smirk as I had talked to him earlier. Well, not really  _talked_  as our fathers were introducing each family and their members, but I had felt myself stricken by one of the  _many_  (goodness) sons of Newgate. His name is Marco and the most I remember was that he was CO-CEO for their company, meaning he made decisions right there with Newgate.

All I could think at the time was " _I can't fall in love with my dad's company partner's son!"_

The sound of the music picking up, I try to beeline away as I didn't want to be asked to dance. Before I could get far, though, a voice starts up, "Ann?" It makes me stiffen lightly before turning with a frown and view the stupidly stunning blond whose blue eyes glimmer. I swallow the lump in my throat as he tilts his head with a hand out and gives nothing but  _amazing_  trembles through my body. "Would you dance with me?"

"Why would I want to? I don't really care for dancing." I claim while giving a tall appearance and still a bit surprised how he was a few inches taller than me in heels.

"Who really does actually care for it, yoi?"

_Fuck, that damn cute tick of his speech and that sassy tone._

"It's stupid," I continue and tilt my body lightly with a glance to the extended hand and felt myself unraveling slowly. "But you look even more stupid with your hand just lingering there." I tell him while placing my hand in it and he brings fingers curled to raise it up to lips with a slight bow. It festers in my chest that he was doing such a thing and giving a smirk while I scowl. "You are so stupid…" I comment while trying to look away from him, denying the flush that reached my cheeks, and I hear him chuckle.

"That's fine, as long as I get to pull you close to me." The reply has me looking back quickly in surprise as he begins pulling me along before I was twirled into the awaiting position. One hand rests to the bottom of my ribs and the other keeps my hand in its hold as he brings me close enough and I gave my scowl while trying to remember to  _breathe_.

"By the Maiden, you are stupid…" The mutter leaves me, trying to hold down the knotting in my stomach of being self-conscious on my dancing though I know I can do it.

"It sounds like I am on the right track then, yoi." The words leave him as he begins our steps and leads me along as I practically melt from everything going on.

_Fuck it, I'm already too far in this stupid attraction._


	37. Jail Can't Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jail can't stop me."

The jail had been rowdy as soon as we had entered the place, spitting out disdainful words and sneers. There was not much I could do as I was known for putting half of them in here and I was well on my way to  _talk_  to someone with my partner with me. Ace gave scowls back to the people barking in distaste, but kept his jaw clenched as he had helped me on some of them. It was hard being a detective, putting away high ticketed people that most were on death row, which has improved again in the past four years to actually get back on track.

"Open it up!" The guard from behind us hollers as we were allowed access to the higher security area where the prisoners were imprisoned individually. Moving through the gates, we soon were presented the certain room, the shutter being moved to the side as we soon stood before the bar door.

A deep hum lingers in the cell, sounding curious and amused. "What do I owe the pleasure for,  _Commander, Partner_?" The question is a mock, making me grit my teeth, but can promptly hear a low growl leaving my partner in such  _hatred_  that it was practically seething from him.

"You know you cannot address us as such anymore,  _Marshall_." I address him with his formal name and he chuckles while shifting on his bed, clinking heard by the slack cuffs on him, having to use the especially made ones to prevent his power. Being protocol, we also must carry a clasp around our biceps since not only me, but my partner has a power.

"Ah, I guess you are right. What are you here for then,  _Phoenix_ ,  _Gol_?" The grin widens at Ace stiffening with a narrow of eyes as I knew he was remembering to that time as much as I was.

"We  _know_  you are making connections to the outside and we simply wanted to inform you that you shall cease such matters, yoi." I tell him while keeping stoic as I knew I was part of the reason Ace stays grounded, being partners for a few years now and that was shortly after  _this man_  did the unthinkable.

"Oh? Though I do not recall being in connection with the outside," a grin is there to show his mockery, "I would assume you would have something lined up if I were to  _hypothetically_  do something else? I am hardly in any position to move on the outside." He laughs before standing on his feet to stalk over to the door, gazing to us both. We stay in silence before he looks straight to Ace with a snicker, unnerving me, before he turns away. "To think that, sadly for you…" He begins to mention in a humored tone, "jail can't stop me."

A dark shadow clouds through the bars, Ace hollering as our hands grip to each other before we are consumed in the darkness with the echoing from the guards.


	38. Now I have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always wanted a pet. Now I have you."

Shackles clinked as I was dragged along behind these two women, some masked man getting the highest bid and I wasn't sure how bad this would be. Being on auction for rare qualities had people about tripping up with their numbers and it's crazy just over what I am. Tail ringlets lay out behind me, somewhat dragging on the ground, and feathers were lingered within my hair, the back of my biceps and tuft of it along my spine to trail to my tail. The rarity of a phoenix put me high since there is only one of me of this color, and the man who won me had bid so high it stunned most people long enough to win me over.

Approaching the door along the hall, I was in for it as I wasn't sure what would happen behind this closed door. I had heard all kinds of stories and the knocking resounding had my heart thundering within in my chest. The sound of a dipping voice to come in has me swallow thickly and the door is opened without either women walking in. Instead, they put hands to my back and being pushing me in, not being able to resist my fate much as guards linger along the hall with watchful gazes. Getting in the room, the door closes with a soft click as I look upon the man resting in a large seat that he practically sunk into.

The head tilts with dark eyes, noticeable with the white mask, skims along my entire body and soon flicks a smirk on lips. This scent lingers in the air as I took in his appearance more, trying to find out why he smells so  _intoxicating_. Dark hair is peering out from beneath a hat, body dawning a long sleeve button up shirt, the jacket tossed to the side, and pants stretch along his legs. Feet shift along the cushion as the man who bought me begins to rise up from his spot and lets legs carry him in a saunter towards me, a light skip lingering within it as he sways effortlessly. A frenzy swarms my veins as the primal side of me is picking up on  _courting_  and wants to return it, which I knew my tail was fluffed a bit more as it still lays to rest.

"You know," the voice is like silk along my ears as he comes closer and is smirking while stopping to be a few feet before me. "I always wanted a pet." The remark has me frown with a glare as a toothy grin shows and tilts his face away, red catching my sights in his hair. "Well… I guess  _pet_  isn't the correct word." He mentions as reconsidering with a hum before my eyes caught the sight of more red peeking from his collar along the back of his neck where his spine begins. "It's more along the words of…  _mate_." A soft cooing has me stiffen at attention and I look to notice as he tilts his head back with smoldering eyes.

"Y-You're…" I whisper in surprise as he shifts a hand to flick his hat off, red feathers lingering within dark hair and I felt a festering in my body. "The only red phoenix…" The mutter leaves me in surprise as he shifts with hands moving along mine and his feet shifting up closer in a drag of his body. The way he moves is all of courting, every bit of it and the only thing running through my mind is to  _claim_  him where he stands.

"I always wanted a mate," he begins again with a lustful gaze that has me on edge from taking him, but his following words completely tip everything. "And now I have  _you_."

No restraint is in me, hands grabbing his shirt as I pull him closer and press lips to his. A moan of anticipation leaves him and I can feel the cuffs unlatching from my wrists, letting me move them up to cup his face. Our lips move as his hands are running up along my bare chest and I coo lowly against his lips, receiving one in return as I am pushing him back. My hands greedily pull at his shirt to get it undone and open to feel along skin, moving to the back to feel feathers lining down along the spine as well. I feel as his hands do the same, stroking down as my back arches somewhat at the sensations it sends through me.

"I started it," the words come out as he soon spins to have me shoved to the large size chair, almost like a cushion. Resting along it, he is grinning and I realize what he mentioned and how the courting rituals runs through my head. It sends a light growl from my throat as he joins me, resting between my legs with a hand carefully moving my tail to the side. "You're mine this time," a grin shows cockily and the way he says those words are implying to another time, at least, and I would hope so. Mating for phoenixes is important and a lasting commitment, most don't usually find another phoenix and end up with someone else. It was highly my lucky day to even come across another and immediately places the courtship into play.

"Let me consume you," I tell him in a means for his fire, but he also smirks with a lustful gaze as I know he is thinking that in a dirty way. Hands tug at my pants, them just barely having put that decency on me and tosses them to the side and then pulling off his shirt. Thrill fills me, feeling as he leans to have skin touch along mine and his fire is causing me to tremble with shaky coos. It's a distraction that I need as he is moving my legs, my hands finding along his shoulders, and he is enjoying the feel of my flames.

" _Nnhh_!" I cringe with toes curling and have my head to the side to breathe, my body noticing the penetration and adapting.

Our bodies adjust to the role, making things easier to get to the mating part and I can't help, but let flames falter at him pressing in me more. Coaxing coos find my ear, lips kissing to my neck and I am shaking with stinging eyes. I'm stuck in a limbo of pleasure and discomfort, twitching as he finally stops and I am gasping for air. My body is frenzied as he lets go of my legs while pulled back enough to view down at me, his hands moving to find mine. Our fingers entwine together as he kisses to digits, giving small nips, letting me get comfortable to him resting in me, though I am still lightly shaking from the feel.

"Is Marco your real name?" He asks, knowing that they announced it for brag rights and I am gazing to him in a haze, slowly nodding. "I'm Ace." He tells me, having me chortle in amusement as this should have been established sooner, but I guess our hormones were a bit too frenzied for that. A small rocks has me tremble with a groan of the pressure and he is grinning while pressing our hands to the cushion by my head. The tilt of his body has him pressing deeper into me, having me gasp with a cooing of delight and he returns them shakily, knowing this is affecting him as much as it is me.

Lips hover mine as he begins rocking his hips, having me moan shakily as I move heels to pull him closer to continue that grind. It's all I needed, all that I wanted to feel so amazing and him being all mine. Ace is squeezing my hands in delight at me wanting him to stay fully pressed in with rocking. Our hips move together with gasps leaving me, my stomach curling in desire and he is trembling in a heavy haze. Fire heats up along my legs and into my hands as mine clashes to mingle and push as I can feel the ache in my groin, not able to move a hand. The feel of the flickering of flames along my cock has me jolt, not because it burns, but because of it  _caressing_  me. Any composure I had is gone as I arch with a desperate moan, legs butterflying out more with jerks, trying to feel it all as he shifts in small thrusts to create more between us.

" _A-Aah_!" The cry leaves me involuntarily, my body sharply arching and I let myself orgasm with trembles. It's like a high, filling me as his flames are caressing along my body to keep my body in that sedated state as he quickly moves to follow.

His hands tighten on mine as I watch his expressions change, feathers fluffing in his hair and he is quivering with shaky moans. I make sure to let my body tighten on his cock, his breath hitching and mouth dropping open in absolute delight. Dark eyes gleam as he presses firm against me, moaning as I know he came, rocking lightly to ride is orgasm and I return the fire play. Blue flames flicker up along his chest, having him tremble with more groans of it feeling good. His legs stay tucked under me as he lingers, not wanting to pull away from what is his and I know because I feel the same, gripping his hands to keep in place. Though, there is a knock on the door and he lowly curses while pulling away, giving a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Stay here in a daze, and then we will leave." He reassures while I am left cold, a short whine leaving my throat at that discomfort. A blanket is over me, knee down exposed and covers most of my chest. Staying here in a daze is most definitely a good idea as I still felt a little drunk from it all and have eyes half lidded. Ace is pulling on his shirt after pants are fixed and goes quickly to pick up his hat before he straightens more. "Come in." He mentions lazily while fixing his sleeve cuffs and I hadn't really noticed how he left pants on until now, his tail must be tucked away.

The door opens to show one of the money brokers I saw in the crowd earlier, giving a glance in my direction as I am sprawled. "Everything clears, do you need any transportation help?" The question is out, though I can see him having a knowing look as I stare in a relaxed manner. The guy probably thinks I am drugged, some type of aphrodisiac since phoenixes are hard to mate with others unlike themselves.

"No, he won't fight me. Thank you." The response has me soon huffing lightly with a coo as I let my head tilt to the side to face away from the guy by the door.

"Then you have a good day, Sir." As the door closes, I notice Ace completely buttoned up and moving over to me while grabbing to my pants to help me.

"We have an hour to get as far away as we can before they notice it rebounds the check." My eyebrows raise and soon he helps me up, trying to clean me up a little, but it was already sticking to my thighs. A low cooing leaves me at that in distaste and he only brings my face down for a kiss. It brings the frenzy, though it is under control this time. "Plus, our ride should be waiting out front."

"I have family, yoi."

"Well I hope that includes me once we get out of here." A hand is gripping mine as he begins pulling on me towards the door, having me fluff in feathers at the way he worded that.

"Of course, you are  _mine_  now." The answer leaves me possessively with a low growl and he returns it with a grin, agreeing to my statement with a look alone. Cuffs find my wrists for show and he was mentioning how he wanted me to follow like I am still dazed, which I can only dive for some kisses against a freckled cheek as a way to show I understand, nuzzling him as he lightly complains but returns them happily. "Now I have you." I whisper, having him look to me with a smile and brings me down for a kiss as he agrees.


	39. Record For Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to record this so we can watch it together later"

"You are going to what, yoi?" The question leaves me as I sit on the bed edge in just boxer briefs and enjoying the view of a certain ass in bikini briefs swaying.

"I said," Ace begins while standing up straight now while turning with his prize in hand. "I'm going to record this so we can watch it together later!" A beaming grin is showing while hips sway a bit to show his excitement, having me chuckle in amusement at the display.

"Fair enough," I comment while moving to flop back onto the mattress as he does a cheer quietly while setting it all up. It doesn't take too long before I have hands on my thighs and I peer up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Done~!" It's a teasing tone, lingering in a husky waver of showing how he was excited with what he has set up. Moving, I sit up and notice over his shoulder that it's near the bed, but far enough to have a full view of us both. He climbs into my lap with feathered kisses to a cheek and I chuckle at the attention before rubbing hands along his thighs. Staring right to the camera, a grin widens on me as I thought of ways to get him going when we watch this again.

"I hope you don't expect me to take my time…" I comment heavily while hands slide along his hips to have fingers hooking into his underwear.

An antsy moan leaves him as he moves to suck along my neck and I moan lowly in approval. He quivers at the sound as I keep sultry eyes towards the camera, somewhat flickering to the red light showing it's recording and soon pull the underwear down. His breath hitches while I shift somewhat to grab the lube bottle and his hands grip to me along my back, fingers shifting to dig nails into my shoulder blades.

"You don't want to take time either, hmm?" I inquire while pulling the underwear far enough before shifting the lube bottle to drizzle along the middle of his lower back. A mewl of how cold it is lingering with legs twitching as he tries to make contact with his cock and I chuckle. "Patience, Ace…" I coax near his head while glancing down momentarily to focus on getting the lube between the crevice of his butt cheeks, earning a sweet moan. "This time, I'm taking you just like this, but next time you will be facing the camera the whole time."

"N-Next time?" The question is breathy, gasps lingering as my fingers prod his eager entrance as he presses towards the digits to get them in quicker. My other hand not doing anything grips a butt cheek to give a bit more room as I prod one finger.

"After this one, you won't want to stop, yoi." I smirk with a lustful gaze to the camera, eager to see his expression once we watch this all. "Now let me give you what you have been eager for…" The comment leaves me as I slip in one finger while getting him to arch a bit more, no doubt his entrance is in clear view of the camera.

"M-Marco," a breathy moan follows as I press the finger in more before pulling it back to have two fingers in. A moan sharply leaves him as I had begun moving my fingers with lips kissing to his shoulder and staring straight to the camera.

"You come up with great ideas, love." I mention with a third finger slipping in and getting him to arch with a cry of pleasure on how swiftly I had pressed fingers into him.


End file.
